Falling deeper
by bookworm1379
Summary: Derek and Chloe. Wit-woo! May contain spoilers! :D
1. Chapter 1

**I have and never will own Darkest Powers! No matter how much I wish! x]**

**Chloe: I think we should mix the story up abit.**

**Me: How so?**

**Chloe: You know. Kill people, new romances.**

**Me: Kill people? But...I don't want to kill anyone off! I love them all.**

**Chloe: See, this is why I should write the story. You're too close to them.**

**Me: No one's dying!...Can't kill them...Your crazy.**

Chloe's POV.

Derek held my hand as we walked up to my house. My home. I'd been so nervous to see dad again. To tell him everything. Would he believe me? Would he accept the truth? More importantly, would he let me continue to see Derek?

"Chloe, calm down," Derek hugged me. "Your dad will be happy to see you."

"Y-yeah. You're right," I smiled. "You're right."

I took a deep breath, knocked then waited. I gripped Derek's hand hard. When dad answered he looked tired. Really tired. He needed a shave too and something to eat. His eyes were bloodshot.

He saw me and froze. I gave him a small smile.

"H-hey dad," I stepped forward. "I-I-I'm...home."

"Chloe?" He stared. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, dad."

"Oh thank goodness!" He pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh god! I've been so worried! Come in!"

I pulled back from him and waved to Derek.

"Dad, this is Derek. He's my, um, friend," I glanced at Derek who was trying not to smile.

They shook hands then we went inside. I smiled as I looked around. Everything was the same. The wall paper, the tiles, the chairs and tables. I sat down on the sofa, feeling for once, totally safe. Derek sat beside me taking my hand. I kissed his cheek when dad wasn't looking. He sat across us.

"D-dad. I know you have lot's of questions but they'll have to wait," I began. "A f-few friends are coming over in a few minutes and w-we'll explain everything. I-I promise."

"I'm just glad your back Chloe," he sighed. "I've missed you."

_Maybe he'll be okay with the truth.  
_

"I just can't believe that group home! Allowing you to escape! Not doing their job! God only knows what they told you in that place," Dad grumbled. "Don't worry. Next time we see the doctor we'll get a better place."

_Or maybe not._

_"_D-doctor? Dad, just wait. Once they get here, we'll talk," I said.

"Chloe..." He looked away then glanced back sadly, "Your...ill. You need help with this."

"Mr. Saunders, I think you should wait until my dad get's here. He will tell you everything you need to know," Derek said.

"You aren't making much sense," Dad said to us. "How-How did you meet?"

"I'll explain later!" I sighed frustrated.

"Tell me what is going on," he demanded.

A knock at the door saved us. I called for them to come in. Simon came in, grinning. Tori was next followed by Aunt Lauren and Kit. Derek and I got up to greet them all. I turned to face dad who was staring wide eyed at us.

"Dad, this is Tori, Simon and Kit," I waved to them all. "We've got something to tell you."

We all sat down. I began telling him everything. Aunt Lauren and Kit chimed in. Dad just sat there and listened to it all. I was worried that he was going to start screaming or something. Derek held my hand throughout the whole story. I was grateful he was here. I told Dad that Derek and I were in love. He blinked hard but otherwise said nothing.

"And that's everything," I finished.

"You...You can see ghosts?" Dad asked.

"Y-yes."

"I...Well...I...," he exhaled. "Well, um...."

"I know it's a lot to take in," Simon spoke up. "But it's who Chloe is. It's who we all are."

"Yeah. For better or for worst," Tori mumbled.

"She's not married to it," Simon shot back.

"D-dad?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yep," his voice sounded stained. "I, just...Wow."

"You believe me?" This was my deepest fear. That dad wouldn't believe me, he'd send me back to a hospital. But when he whispered "Yes," I jumped up and hugged him. He held me tight then let me go.

"So...You and Derek, eh?" He said looking from me to derek.

I laughed. "Yeah," I smiled at Derek who smiled back. "Very yeah."

"Oh please stop with the lovey-dovey eyes," Tori said. "I might hurl."

For once everything was going okay.

Then the door shot open. The window's all smashed. We were corned by a bunch of witches, soccerers and werewolfs. Derek pulled me against him.

_Looks like you spoke too soon..._

**See that review button? Why don't you click it and see what happens? Please, please, please, review! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: What are you doing on my laptop?**

**Liz: Going over your story. Why aren't I in it?**

**Me: You're dead.**

**Liz: WHAT? I _DIE?_**

**Me: Woops...**

Chloe's POV.

Derek pushed me behind him and dived at the closest man. Werewolf. Tori went one-on-one with a witch while Simon and his dad went after the others. I ran to my dad and pulled him out with me.

"Who the hell are they?" He cried.

I ignored him and pulled him into the kitchen. I pushed him towards to back door.

"Chloe? Wait, I'm not leaving you!"

"D-dad. Please," I looked up at him. "They need my help and I c-can't loose you t-too."

He nodded slowly then went out.

I ran back into the room. I was knocked down as soon as I went back into the living room. I shoved the woman/witch off me. I grabbed a candle stick and wacked her on the head.

"Hey," Tori said, "She was mine."

"You can thank me later," I breathed.

Tori put her in a binding spell, just in case. I looked around the see Simon, Derek and Kit finishing off their fights. Kit and Derek drove the bodies-not dead-away while Simon, Tori and I stayed put.

"How the heck did they find us?" Tori demanded.

"It m-might not have been the edison group," I said.

"Who else is after us?"

"Chill it, Diva Queen," Simon said.

"Do not call me that."

"I think I might," Simon grinned.

"Okay!" I cut in before they went at it. Jeez, they were really brother and sister. "What do we do now?"

"What we were going to do. Find the others and ask for their help to end it. All of it," Tori simply said.

"Where's your dad?" Simon asked.

"Right here."

I spun to see dad in the door way. He looked scared.

"D-dad. I t-told you to-"

"I know but I...," he looked away.

Derek and Kit came back in. Derek put his arms around me. "Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear.

"Better then you," I looked him over. His lip was bleeding. I kissed it gently.

Someone cleared their thoat. I looked to see Kit staring sadly at us. He guestered for me to go over to him. We walked into the kitchen. Oh god. Was he going to tell me he wanted Derek and me to end? He's been fine with us. More then fine actually.

"I need to wipe your dad's memory," he blurted.

"W-what?" I nearly shouted.

"I don't want to but..." he ran his hand through his hair. "I _have _to."

"Why?"

"He's seen too much. He was only supposed to know bits and besides, we'll be leaving again and he can't come. I can't be sure he would be safe if he came and doubt he would let you go. And if the Edison Group come round here...It's best if he doesn't know anything," his gaze caught mine. "Please Chloe. I have to do this."

I looked away. I _wanted _my dad to know about me. I _wanted _him to understand. But I _needed _him to be safe.

I looked back at Kit. I nodded. He kissed my head before going back into the living room.

Derek took my hand when I went back. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

"D-dad, Kit needs to t-talk to y-you," I said to dad. "We'll be outside."

I hugged him then ran out the room. Pulling Derek with me.

Derek held me close to him, whispering kind words. When Kit came out we all went into the car.

"When he wakes up, he won't remember anything," Kit told me.

"We'll come back to him, honey," Aunt Lauren smiled. "He'll only be in the dark for so long."

"W-what now?" I asked.

"We find Rae."

**Not the best, but eh! The next one will be! So, pleeeeeease review! Everytime you don't, I die a little inside. R.E.V.I.E.W.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chloe: Writting again? Hear of a life, girl?**

**Me: This _is _my life.**

**Chloe: Then you need a better one.**

**Me: Whatev. You're just jealous you don't know what happens in the story yet.**

**Chloe: Don't say anything! I'm getting The Reckoning this weekend.**

**Me: *Smiles* I could spill it all, you know. Just keep pushing.**

**Chloe: *walks away, hands over ears***

Chloe's POV.

We started driving. The only sounds were the gentle humming of the car and sometimes a whispered convocation between Aunt Laruen and Kit. Derek keep sending worried glances my way. He held on to my hand. I rested my head on his shoulder, greatful he was here.

"Okay, I can't stand it anymore. Where are we going?" Tori asked.

"For now, we're finding somewhere to sleep, then we will talk about the possible places Rae's mom would have taken Rae," Aunt Lauren told us.

"Probably somewhere far away from here," Simon mumbled.

"Very helpfull," Tori rolled her eyes.

Simon shot her the finger but Tori was looking out the window. I giggled into Derek's shoulder then sighed.

I was glad I knew my dad was safe but I wanted him to know that I was safe.

"Hey," Derek whispered. "You okay?"

"When are you going to quit asking me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Never," he smiled. "Are you?"

"I'm worried..."

"About?"

"Everything," I sighed. "I'm worried about everything."

"You worry too much," his lips brushed over my jaw.

"Are you trying to distract me?" My heat pounded.

"Is it working?" He sounded so sexy!

"M-maybe," I breathed.

"Ugh! Please Ghost girl and Wolf boy, get a room!" Tori faked gagged.

Derek growled but I just giggled, going bright red.

We pulled up outside a motel. The guys got one room and the girls another. Aunt Lauren kept gazing my way. Tori saw it too because she mumbled something about some air. I sat on my bed and waited. Aunt lauren shifted the pillow on her bed then sat beside me.

"Chloe...We should talk," she began.

"About...?"

"Well, you and Derek seem very close and...I want to know you're being careful," she said slowly.

"P-please!" I jumped up. "Please, do not give me the S.E.X talk!"

She frowned. "Listen to me Chloe, I just want you to be careful and not to rush things...Wait till you are fully ready. And don't let him pressure you."

"He's not!" My stutter fell away. "We haven't even talked about..._that._ We aren't even thinking about..._that._"

"Good...good," she mumbled. "I'm going to go talk to Kit."

She left leaving me bright red and it only got worst when Derek came into the room. Grinning.

**Review! I shall have the next chapter up soon! :D My Science Teacher gave us all the sex talk today. x] It was right before dinner! REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chloe: *Comes in screaming holding the Reckoning***

**Me: What? Why are you screaming?**

**Chloe: I just finished the book! **

**Me: And...?**

**Chloe: O.M.G! It was fricken awesome! *screams***

**Me: I know, but can you dial it down at bit, your screaming is giving me a headache.**

Chloe's POV.

I stared at Derek going bright red. He only stared back. Grinning.

"So...H-how much of that d-did you h-hear?" I asked casually.

"All of it," he sat beside me, still grinning! "I heard _all _of it."

I sighed. "Figured. I knew the told was coming I j-just didn' think it'd b-be so soon."

Derek laughed.

I fell back on the bed, my hands flying above me. I looked over to see Derek staring at me, his eyes giltering. I tucked on his hand until he was lying down next to me.

"So, you haven't thought about doing _it_ ever?" he asked.

I blushed and looked away. The truth was I had thought about being with Derek. I hadn't thought about it alot but sometimes in came into my mind...

I shook my head and looked back at Derek. He had a full on smile that made my stomach do flips. He pressed his lips against mine, gentle at first then it became more intence. My hands went onto his shoulders and his arms wrapped around the small of my back. He moaned when I tranced his lower lip with my tongue.

Derek suddenly pushed me away and sat up. I frowned at him but he pointed at the door. A second later Simon and Tori walked up. I licked my lips and tasted Derek. I mentally shook myself.

"Hey," I said a little too breathless.

Tori raised her eyebrows at me, but otherwise didn't say anything. I hid my smile.

"Dad and Dr. Fellows are talking about Rae so I thought we could come up with some idea's," Simon said.

"On how to find her?" I asked.

"Duh! What else?" Tori said.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I saw that."

"You were meant to."

"Anyway..." Derek said. "Her mum would have taken her somewhere private."

"Or some where very public," Simon muttered. "Did you say anything you to, Chloe?"

"Nothing that I remember," I said sadly. "She talked about her, but she didn't even know she was alive."

"Chloe..." A female voice whispered.

I frowned and looked around. Derek touched my cheek.

"Chloe?" He asked.

"Chloe...I've come back..." The voice whispered.

"Chloe? What is it?" Derek said, looking round.

The bed rocked, the door opened then closed. I heard a laugh I'd heard before. Derek jumped up, trying to protect us all. I jumped to my feet, staring across the room.

"I'm an awesome ghost!" The voice giggled.

A smile spread across my face.

"Liz!"

**Short chapter. I have the next one waiting! Thanks for all the review and keep 'em coming! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Liz: Aha! I do come back into the story!**

**Me: Yes, but as a ghost.**

**Liz: Yeah...Can't you bring me back to life?**

**Me: No. Kelley Armstrong killed you, so I'm keeping it that way.**

**Liz: Humpht.**

**Me: Sorry, Liz, but ghost Liz stays a ghost.**

**Liz: Humpht!**

Chloe's POV.

Liz appeared on the other side of the room. She was still in her night clothes with her hair down. She was beaming at me.

"Did I scare ya?" She grinned.

"Did you say Liz was here?" Tori looked at where I was staring.

"Y-yeah. She was trying the scare us," I smiled back at Liz, sitting back down on my bed.

"Can you tell her not to do that next time?" Derek grumbled. "Trying to stay alive here."

"Let Liz have her fun, Wolfie," Tori snapped.

"Don't call me Wolfie," Derek glared at her.

"Glad to see they are gettin' along better," Liz noted.

"They are a-actually," I said.

"How so?"

"D-do you see any broken bones or anyone b-bleeding?"

"Good point," Liz grinned. "I heard you were lookin' for Rae."

"W-we were-I mean w-we are," I sighed, "We don't know w-where to begin."

Liz floated towards me and sat down next to me. She put her arm around my shoulder and for a second I felt it.

"Well, it's lucky you have me around. I know where she is," Liz smiled.

"How?" I asked happily.

"Before I came back to you, I was watching over her. Kind of. Anyway, I was there when her mum broke her out. I followed 'em and found where they are staying. I can lead ya to them. She's doing fine you know," Liz smiled at me. "She's happy. Happy she has a real mother to take care of her."

A felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. Rae was fine. More then fine. She was...Happy! Nothing could make me feel happier for her. And Liz knew where she was! I could see her! And maybe she could help us stop the Edison group for once and for all. She would be able to have her life back...a better life.

Tori snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Wake up, sleepy head. What's Liz saying?"

"S-she knows where Rae is, and move your fingers," I pushed her hand away.

"She knows where Rae is?" Simon asked. "Great! I'll go tell dad and we can leave tonight."

"Tell dad but I think we should wait till tomorrow," Derek said. "We need sleep."

"Some more then others," Tori mumbled glancing my way.

"From what I could tell, they weren't moving anytime soon," Liz agreed.

"L-Liz says they haven't made any plans to move," I told them.

"I'll tell dad," Simon smiled and left.

Tori was still staring at where Liz was standing before. Liz stood beside Tori, eye-ing her. I frowned at her.

"Are you taking care of her?" I nodded. "Good. She's...lost alot." Liz sighed.

"S-she might find more," I said.

"I hate only getting half the convo," Tori mumbled. "What you two chatting about?"

I handed Tori a piece of paper and a pencil. "You can talk to Liz, and she'll reply by writting down."

Tori took it and sent me a small smile. She sat in the corner at the table, talking to Liz. Liz was writting down her replies. I smiled at them then looked over at Derek. He was staring at Tori too.

"Hey," I brushed hair out his eyes. His gaze met mine and I smiled.

"Hey," Derek took my hand.

"I was thinking, we were in the car for awhile...Want to go for a walk?" I asked.

"That sounds perfect," he smiled.

We left Tori talking to Liz. I told them we were going for a walk incase Kit or Aunt Lauren asked. It was getting dark outside and there were more clouds in the sky. We found a path on the edge of the woods. We walked down, hand in hand. I stopped. Derek stopped too. I stood infront of him. His arms went around my waist pulling me to him.

"Liz say how Rae was?" He asked.

"She said she was happy," I smiled. "I'm happy she's happy, but I still need to see her."

"I understand," he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his lips to mine. One of his hands slid behind my head, into my hair. I held my self closer to him. Rain started pouring down but we ignored it. We ignored everything but each other. We ignored everything until someone clear their throat. I jumped away from Derek.

"Chloe?" Derek said uncertainly.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what? Is there are ghost?" Derek took my hand, ready to run if we had to.

"I-I thought I heard something."

I heard another sound. I spun to face the woods.

"W-who's there?" I called.

"Chloe?" Derek put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, well. Little Chloe. Seem's you've come a long way in your powers," A male voice said.

I froze. No...No. He couldn't be here. Derek felt me freeze because he moved in front of me.

"Chloe?" Derek asked sharply. "Who is it?"

"A fight with the inner wolf is a long, hard one. Derek knows all about that." The voice laughed. "It's a shame really...Anyway, let's see how powerful you really are Chloe."

Dr. Davidoff stepped from the woods. He stepped _through_ the tree's. He brought up a stray log and launched it at Derek.

**I thought bringing Dr. Davidoff back as a ghost would be fun. Let me know what you think! Review like your life depends on it! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chloe: *Reads over chapter* Hmm.**

**Me: Hmm?**

**Chloe: Hmm.**

**Me: Give me something more then 'Hmm'.**

**Chloe: Mmhmm. **

**Me: For goodness sake, I'm getting Liz.**

Chloe's POV.

Derek didn't have time to react. The log hit him straight in the head-hard-knocking him down. I cried out and crouched next to him. He blinked but looked dazed. I glared up at Dr. Davidoff.

"I want to see how powerful _you _are, and that means no Derek to help," He brought up a rock the size of my fist. "After all, you did kill me."

"You killed Liz! And Brandy! And goodness knows who else!" I cried.

Dr. Davidoff glared back. He threw the rock. And Derek-bless him-dived at me. We both fell to the group with an _umpt._

"Chloe?" Derek put his lips near my ear. "Who is it-ah!" Davidoff flung Derek off me. I scrambled up only to be knocked down log that had hit Derek. I fell, head first the ground. Rain was pouring down and it was getting darker and harder to see Davidoff. I got up again and ran towards Derek.

"I-I-it's Dr. D-Davidoff!" I said when I reached him.

"Can you banish him?" Derek breathed.

"I-I-I think-" I was pushed into Derek. Derek swore and i saw him fail for a second. We jumped up and started running away from Davidoff. I came to a stop when he appeared in front of me.

"You can't run from me," Davidoff grinned evilly. "Seems that you aren't all that powerful. Unlike me. Watch." He flung his hand at me. I sailed into the air. I heard Derek calling my name. I bashed into a tree. I blinked. When i re-opened my eyes, Davidoff face was inches from mine.

"I'm going to finished my job Chloe, one way or another. I am going to FINISH IT!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah?" I pushed at him with everything I had. I threw my hands out. He fell backwards, screaming and kicked. He flew through a tree and faded. I sagged against the tree. I saw Derek running up to me. I gave him a weak thumbs up. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to me.

I looked at him. His head was bleeding, his cheek was slightly darkened. His hair and clothes were soaked. He looked back at me too. He brushed his hand over the side of my head. His hand had blood on it.

"We need to get that cleaned up," he said.

"Ditto," I pointed at his own cut.

He gave me a crocked-smile. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I take it he's gone?" Derek asked.

"For now."

* * *

After we cleaned up and changed into dry clothes we told everyone what happened. Aunt Lauren kept shooting worried glances at the window, like she was afraid he'd come back. Tori on the other hand was fuming. She glared at the wall.

"I hope he rots in hell while cats eat his eyes out and the Devil sets his ass on fire!" she snarled.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Simon asked.

"Not for him!" She snapped.

"Geez. What's up with you?"

"My inner bitch woke up, and she's in a foul mood."

_Note to self: Leave Tori alone for awhile._

I went into the kitchen and naturally, Derek followed. I made a sandwich. When I turned around Derek had taken half of it.

"My sandwich," I took the last bit. "Mooch."

"Got no money," Derek grinned.

"Find some. H-hands off my sandwich," I warned.

He laughed. He made a reach for the rest of it but I dodged his reach. I put the sandwich in my mouth- most of it anyway- and ate it.

"Yum," I grinned.

"Try biting your food," Simon said as he came in. "I hear that's the way to avoid choking."

"Listen to him, Chloe," Derek said. I glared at him. He put his arm around my waist.

"Speaking of food though, Simon you need to check your blood sugar-"

"Already on it, bro," Simon grinned. "I'm grabbing something to eat now. Okay?"

"Good," Derek grunted.

I rested my head on Derek's chest. His head was beating quite loudly. I smiled.

"S-so, what's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked them.

"We go to Rae, if Liz can lead us there?" Simon said, looking around for Liz, who suddenly appeared beside me, making me jump.

"I sure can!" She said happily.

"S-she can," I smiled.

"Great," Simon smiled back. "Better get the bed then. Dad wants to set off early."

Dare I say it, but things are going pretty well.

_**I'm already working on the next chapter! Please review! I really want to know what you guys think! It's important to me. Review! (: Thanks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: *Flings clothes off the floor***

**Liz: What on earth are you doing?**

**Me: I can't find my The Awakening book! *Throws more clothes around.***

**Liz: Oh...**

**Me: Oh...?**

**Liz: Didn't Chloe tell you she borrowed it?**

**Me: No, she didn't! I thought I lost it! She didn't tell me! I'm going to kill her!**

**Liz: Yay! Then I can have a friend in the after life. *Claps***

Chloe's POV.

I sneezed again. I curled up into my bed shivering. Everyone else was asleep but I could drift off because off this stupid headache - sneeze- and the non-stop sneezing and coughing. It didn't help when Tori threw her pillow at me, complaining I was coughing to loud. I pulled my covers tighter around me. I was so cold. I shouldn't have stayed out in the rain before but at the time, it didn't seem like a bad idea.

Sneeze!

Damn it! Tori stirred in her bed but didn't wake up. I had only just managed to convince Derek I was fine and got him to go to bed. He went after making sure I drank some Honey and Lemon. It helped but only for a little while.

"Chloe?" Liz's voice broke me out of my thoughts. She was hovering beside my bed. "Chloe? Can't you sleep?"

I shook my head.

Liz frowned. "Do you want me to wake anyone up?" By 'wake anyone up', she meant bang something till someone heard. And that 'someone' would most likely be Derek.

I shook my head again.

"Try to sleep-" Sneeze. "or at least rest."

I nodded. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Liz was right, if I couldn't sleep, I should at least rest. I slowly drifted off to sleep. I dreamt I was standing on a field. The grass was green, there were beautiful flowers and the sky was cloudless. I spread my arms and span around, laughing. The feel of the sun was amazing.

Then it all shattered.

The grass dried up, the flowers lost their life and the sky was filled but grey clouds. Lightning flashed but there was no rain. I stopping spinning around. I wrapped my arms around my self. Goosebumps rose on my arms. I felt afraid. Really afraid. I ran. I didn't know where I was was running to, but something in me was shouting _Get away from here! Run!_

I tripped. I flew my arms in front of me to break my fall. I scraped my arm going down. I pushed up to my knee's to find Dr. David standing over me...Beside him was Tori's mum.

I jumped to my feet to run the other way. I fly into the sky and crashed back into the group. Ouch. I would have a bruise on my arm later. Or would I?

"T-this is only a dream," I whispered to myself.

"Are you so sure?" Tori's mum called. I took a deep breath, got to my feet and turned to face them.

"T-this i-is my dream," I said steadier then I felt. "Y-you can't hurt m-me here and you are _so _not welcome."

"A dream. Hmm. Seems to me it's more like a nightmare."

"Not a dream but a nightmare?" I laughed. "You sound like some cheap knock-off horror film."

Her hand shot out. I dived to avoid an energy ball. I glared up at her when she laughed.

"If this is _just _a dream, why did you dive out the way?" She laughed.

"L-let's just s-say I'm not t-taking any chances," I brushed my clothes.

"Now, now. Let's play nice," Davidoff grinned. "We could team together."

"W-what? Join the dark side and betray my friend?" I let out a short laugh. "Sorry. You've g-got the wrong person. I'm not a betraying two-faced bitch."

"I told you she wouldn't go for it," Tori mum mumbled to Davidoff.

"She will in time. When she knows her fate." Davidoff mumbled back.

They were talking to me as if i wasn't there. Which annoyed the hell out of me.

"Hey! Still here you know!" I screamed. "Now if you don't mind," Wind blew around me. "I want some sleep without being disturbed by Evil twin 1 and twin 2." I forced them out my dream. I filled my self with such hate I woke with a start.

I bolted up, breathing heavily. I was sweating and still very, very annoyed. I sat there for at least 10 minutes calming down. I had never felt such a strong horrid emotion. Sleep was not an option. I got out of bed and walked into the kicten. I almost slammed the door shut but caught it just in time.

"Chloe?" I whirled to see Simon hesitating in the kitchen. Out of all the people I thought would be awake, Simon wasn't high on the list.

"Chloe?" He asked again.

"What?" I snapped, harshly.

He blinked in surprise.

I took a step back, straing at him with wide-eyes.

"Oh god..." What was wrong with me?

**Please enjoy. Let me know what you think. Pretty please! Review! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Derek and Chloe moments are coming up in chapter 9. I promise you. -Clare.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chloe: Have you done a disclaimer yet?**

**Me: I did. But it was a short one.**

**Chloe: Well, I wanna hear you say it.**

**Me: No...**

**Chloe: Say it!**

**Me: Fine! I don't own Darkest powers or Chloe, Liz, Simon, Tori, Lauren, Kit and...**

**Chloe: ...And...**

**Me: And Derek! No matter how much I dream...**

**Chloe: Keep dreaming sister, 'cause it ain't ever gonna happen.**

Chloe's POV.

I took a shakey breath and sank down into a chair by the kitchen table. I buried my head in my hands. When I looked up at Simon, tears were in my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Simon," I gulped. "I-I didn't mean to be so...I was just...Oh God."

Simon slowly sat down at the other end of the table. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"What happened?" He asked.

I hesitated, then blurted out my dream to him. I told how it went from being peaceful and beautiful to horrible and filled with hate. My hate. Tears fells down my cheeks when I told him how I was feeling. I had never felt such a powerful, hateful emotion. I'd never been the mean kind but before, I felt like hitting something. Or someone.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," I finished, looking down.

"Chloe," I looked up. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're the nicest person I know. We've all had a bad few weeks and you've had even less sleep. You're bound to feel angry once in while."

"You think that's it?" I asked nervously. I didn't like feeling angry.

"I'm sure of it," he smiled. "But, hey, next time you feel like biting someone's head off, remind me to stay clear."

I laughed which turned into a sneeze, which made me laugh more.

"No kidding," I smiled back. "Thanks," I squeezed his hand.

"Anytime..." he looked away. "About the dream...What did Davidoff mean when he said you'll join his side?"

"Honestly, I have n-no idea. The way I see it, there are two options. First: I join his group of Sup's and kill other people," I shuddered. "Or I join the spirit life. I don't know what he meant a-about my fate either," I shook myself. "It could all be pointless. It _could _of just have been a dream, after all."

"Yeah," Simon rolled his shoulders. "Just a dream."

"Hey," I said. "What were you doing up anyway?"

"I was getting a drink," he sent a smile my way. "I was still half-asleep until I saw your mini-anger fit."

I kicked him under the table, only lightly and teasingly.

"Speaking of sleep though, we should get back to bed," he rose. "Busy day tomorrow. Try and sleep...And try not to dream of Tori's mum or Davidoff."

"Gee, I'll try," I rolled my eyes.

I walked to the door and looked back at Simon. He was getting some water.

"Hey Simon," he looked over at me. "I am sorry for being...well, harsh. And thanks," I smiled.

"I'm here for you Chloe," he waved me goodnight. I waved back and sneezed. I was feeling happier but it seemed by cold wanted to stick around.

I crawled back into bed. Tori and Aunt Lauren were both still sound asleep. I blinked. When I re-opened my eyes, Aunt Lauren was shaking me awake. I spelt a dreamless sleep. I smiled...then sneezed. You win some, you lose some.

**Short chapter I know! But I wanted Simon and Chloe to have some alone friend time.(: I thought it would be nice for them. Those who have asked for more Chloe and Derek moments, don't worry. Plently are coming up. :D Review. -Clare.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Liz: I've just read the MorganVille books.**

**Me: Oh, good! What you think of them?**

**Liz: I love 'em.**

**Me: Yay! *Happy dance***

**Liz: No, you don't get it. _I love them!_ I love them, I love them, I LOVE THEM!**

**Me: Ooooookay.**

**Liz: I love them...*Walks off singing 'Love is in the air.'**

Chloe's POV.

I sat in the back seat with Derek. Liz was directing the way in the front with Aunt Lauren and Kit. She was writting down the way as we drove. Simon and Tori were arguing over spells again. I noticed again how similar they looked. How could no one tell? I mean really! I'd thought about asking Kit if he knew and that I knew but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I sighed and rested my head against Derek's arm. He laced his fingers through mine.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"H-how do you know somethings wrong?" I frowned.

His lips moved to my ear. "Because I know you. Tell me."

I looked up into his eyes. They were filled with worry and love. I sighed again and told him about my dream then my talk with Simon. He listened. He nodded at times, or frowned but he didn't cut in.

"I don't think it was real. But I don't know. The whole thing was weird," I sighed. "I-I was going to tell you. I just didn't want you to worry."

"I always worry about you Chloe, it's my job," he kissed my head. "I'm glad you told me. If this dream happens again, please tell me."

"I-it probably wasn't anything,"

"Chloe," he almost growled. "Please."

"I will," I looked up at him again. "I love you."

His face broke into a smile. One that made me love him. He took my face between my hands and kissed me.

"I love you too," he whispered against my lips

"Aww, how sweet," Tori's voice broke the kiss. "If the lovey dovey couple could brake apart for a second, you'll see that we're here."

I turned my head to find we were parked outside a block of flats. I smiled brightly.

"Let's go see Rae," Kit said.

* * *

I stood in front of her door. We all decided it would be better for her to see me then everyone at once. I took a deep breath and knocked and waited...and waited. I shifted from foot to foot. I stopped when I heard whispers from inside. The door opened and I saw an eye.

Rae's eye!

"Rae!" I sighed with relief. "You're okay!"

"Chloe?" She pushed the door open. "Oh my-! Chloe!" She pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back. I pulled back.

"Rae, we have to talk but first is it okay if we all come in?" I asked.

"Who's 'we'?" She looked around.

"Derek, Simon, their dad and Tori," I smiled. "There's a lot to tell."

Rae blinked then nodded slowly. I waved from everyone to come in. Once inside we sat in the living room. Rae's mum joined us as well. I told Rae everything that had happened since I left again. She sat there and took it all in. Her mum frowned and mumbled once in a while but otherwise they let me talk.

"You...killed Dr. D?" She asked.

I flinched. "Y-yes. I had to...He was going to hurt us, maybe kill us..."

"I just..." She blinked again then smiled. "Wow. Just wow. Didn't think you had it in you."

"That makes two of us..." I mumbled.

"So. Will you help us?" Simon asked.

"Help you?" Rae's mum spoke up. "Help with what?"

"Now, you see what has happened. There are more kids out there," Kit told her. "And even worst people. We have to stop them. Otherwise more people will die."

Jacinda and Rae looked at each other. Rae nodded then looked back at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But no."

"No?" Derek rose his eyesbrows.

"Chloe...I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but I have a life now. I have a mum! I can start again. I can have a new and better life!" Rae begged me to understand but I didn't.

"But you get it now!" I almost shouted. "You understand what's going on! You can't have a life until these guys are stopped. They _will come after you!_"

"You don't know that," Rae's mum fixed me with a cold glare. "I'm not risking my daughters life for something like this."

"This is worth it," Tori snapped. "_You _haven't been around watching people drop dead like flies!" Sparks flew from her fingers. "_You _haven't lost anyone! You've found someone instead. Well, but aside your selfishness and help us save some d_amned lifes!_"

"No."

"Fine," Tori stood up. "Stay here in this crappy place. But _when _they come for you, don't call us, because I know I won't come running." She stalked out the room, followed by Simon and Aunt Lauren. Probably trying to calm her down.

I stood up too and followed Derek and his dad to the door. I turned around in the door way to face Rae.

"I'm so sorry Chloe," Rae whispered. "But this is my life now. You don't know what it's like not to have a mum who doesn't love you. I have that now. I'm happy. Can't you understand that?"

I balled my hands up into first. I glared up at her.

"No, I don't understand Rae," I snapped at her. "I thought you cared about other people! I thought we were friends and that you had my back. But I guess I was wrong. You are just selfish and don't care about anyone esle. I thought you were better then that but again, seems I was wrong. Enjoy your life Rae."

I turned my back on her and didn't look back.

* * *

**Ohh! So, tell me what ya think! Click review please! I'll post chapter 10 as soon as it's done. I'm putting in a twist kind of for Chloe. Guess what it is? Heehee! Review! -Clare**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: *Walks into room.***

**Liz: There you are! Come _here!_**

**Me: What?**

**Liz: *Shoves laptop at me* Write Chapter 10.**

**Me: I need to revise for my Science test.**

**Liz: SO? I want to know what happens. Either tell me or _write it!_**

**Me: Okay, okay. But if I fail my Science test, I'm blaming you.**

**Liz: I can live with that.**

Chloe's POV.

When we got back to the motel I got out the car and slammed my door behind me. Man, was I pissed. I thought Rae would always be there for me, but turns out she only wanted _her _life back. I started walking away from the motel and towards to woods.I heard Derek telling everyone to go on. When I turned around Derek was standing behind me. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, I through myself in his arms.

He caught me and held me close.

"I-I just c-can't believer her!" I sobbed.

"S'okay, Chloe," he mummered, stroking my hair.

When I was done, I pulled away from him. What was up with me? I was happy, then pissed, now sad? Mood swing, anyone?

"S-sorry," I mumbled. "I-I don't what came over me."

"It's okay, Chloe," Derek smiled softy. "It's understandable. You thought she was your friend."

I sighed and hugged him again. His arms went around my waist. I wrapped my around his neck, and pulled his lips to mine. He pushed me back until my back hit a tree. I pulled him closer to me, pressing myself against him. We broke apart only to rest out heads against each other. Both our breaths were rough and uneven.

"We...should get back," I said breathless.

"Yeah..." he mumbled.

Instead of going back, I pulled him back down. We got even closer, somehow. One of his hands slipped into my head and the other one of the small of my back. I ran mine through his dark hair. I pulled away to look into his eyes.

"I love you," I said. "I really love you."

"I love you too, Chloe," his lips were bright red. "I'm so lucky."

I laughed lightly. Derek slowly pulled away from me and we walked back into the motel.

* * *

I was sittting with Kit at the kitchen table. He was going over some paper work. I kept looking at him, thinking about Simon and Tori. I kept shifting in my seat.

"I know!" I blurted. Kit looked up startled.

"You know what?" He asked.

"Um...Tori...Simon...Half-brother and sister..." I said stupidly.

"Oh," he blinked. "_Oh._"

"Yeah. I've known for a while, but I haven't said anything to them, you know, not my place and all, but..."

"They should know," he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to tell them. I should tell them." He didn't sound so certain.

"I-I won't say anything but it's just been bugging me for awhile now..."

"Thank you, Chloe," he smiled. "I'll tell them soon. I promise."

I nodded glad I got it off my chest.

"I actually have something to tell you," he began. "I've got a friend who is a necromancer and I want you to meet him. He can teach you a few things. I haven't seen him in a while but we were good friends. He lives in the same house. And it's around here. Would you like to meet him?"

_Would I ever? _"Sure," I smiled. "That's sounds perfect."

"Great!" He grinned looking like an older version of Simon. "We'll go round tomorrow," he got up. "I'm...sorry about Rae." He patted my head before leaving to room.

The mention of Rae got me all annoyed again. I balled my hands into fists and banged my hand down on the table. Dammit. Why did she have to be so difficult. I stormed into my room and sat down on my bed. I didn't notice Tori until she spoke up.

"Whoa, whoa. Who woke up the beast?" She said.

"Shut it, Tori," I snapped. She blinked in surprise.

"O...kay," she drew out the word. "You go throw a fit, I'm going to watch TV." She walked out, shooting me a worried glance. I threw my pillow at the door.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

After five minutes of calming down, Derek came in. He was smiling slightly. He hadn't heard about my anger fit. He sat down beside me. He put his arm around my shoulders and lay down with me.

"So, I hear you seeing a recromancer tomorrow," he smiled more brightly. "Excited?"

I shrugged not totally over my anger fit.

"I'm coming with you," he said more seriously. "I want to be sure you're safe."

I sighed. I hugged him tightly. I could tell he knew something was wrong but he didn't say anything. He just held me which was enough to calm me down. I soon fell asleep to his slow breathing. I fell asleep thinking about my crazy mood swings. Mostly the anger. Why was I so angry almost all the time?

The next thing I knew I was standing before Dr. Davidoff again.

Great. What the hell does he want now?

**More Derek and Chloe! yay! Gotta love Derek. ;) REVIEW PLEASE! I know I keep telling you to, but what you think is important. Soooooooo, TELL ME! :D-Clare. xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chloe: She's writing the next chapter!**

**Liz: I know! She's been doing nothing all day. It's about time she got on.**

**Chloe: I know right.**

**Liz: This better be worth it.**

**Me: I can hear you. And I'm going to kill you.**

**Liz: Just let us read the chapter first. *giggles***

Chloe's POV.

"Ah, Chloe," Davidoff smiled. "Glad you returned."

"Returned? Don't you mean 'I have come to haunt your dreams again?'" I crossed my arms. "And how do you keep getting in here?"

"Magic can do many things, Chloe," he smiled again. "Many many things."

"Riiiiiiight," I rolled my eyes. "If you're done with the mystic talk, can I dream my own dreams now?"

"I'm only here because you need my help."

"I don't n-need _anything _from you," I grumbled. "Get out."

"The man you see tomorrow will only make your future more clear. And when you realise your fate, you will come back. You will ask me for my help," he said seriously.

"_GET OUT!" _

I forced him out my dream and made myself wake up. Derek was gone and Tori was asleep in her bed. I had had enough of Davidoff and is talk about my 'fate'. It didn't make sense. Him coming into my dream. Him telling my future would soon become clear. He sounded like a knock-off pyshic.

I laughed quietly then sighed.

What help could Davidoff provide for me that no one else could? I thought back to the dream. He said something about the man I'll be seeing tomorrow. What did that have to do with everything? What the hell was going on?

I mentally kicked myself for listening to him. I should just forget Davidoff and focus on tomorrow...I think.

* * *

I bounced in my seat with excitment. My dreams and anger were forgotten about. For now I was excited about meeting a recromancer. One who believed in the things I did. Not someone like Margret who was an old hag.

Derek kept hold of my hand and kept laughing at my giddy-ness. Only Derek, Kit and I were going. Tori and Simon complained but in the end gave up and stayed at the motel. I giggled randomly and Derek laughed with me.

"Chloe, to meet him, you might want to stay still," Derek teased. "He might get dizzy by all your moving."

I giggled again. I couldn't help it. I was so excited! We pulled up outside his house. I jumped out the car and bounced up to his flat. Derek and Kit were pratically running to keep up with me. I knocked on the door and waited impaciently.

I turned the handle and opened the door. The apartment was a mess. A total and utter mess. Books and papers were all over the floor. Chairs were knocked down, the walls were stained. A window was broken. Derek instanly put me behind him.

"Samuel?" Kit called. "Samuel, are you here?"

Derek tensed when a man, in mid twenties came from the other room. His eyes were sad and crazy. His light hair was a mess. He looked tired and...well, crazy. His clothes were messy too. The whole place screamed _MESS!_

"'Ello Kit," Samuel smiled weirdly. "I heard you were coming. I did. I heard. Haven't seen you in, hmm, 4 years? 5?" he chucked. "Can't keep up these days."

"Samuel, what happened here?" Kit asked.

"Happened?" Samuel looked around. "Oh nothing. This is tidy," he chuckled again. "I can't keep a clean place." His gaze settled on me. "Oh. This must be the girl. The...necromancer. I heard about you, girl. Heard all about you."

"I'm C-Chloe," I muttered.

"Yes, yes. Chloe, girl, child," he mumbled. "You shall learn. You two," he pointed at Kit and Derek. "Out."

"No," Derek growled.

"Oh dear, dear," Samuel shook his head. "Please leave. You must leave. S'only way to teach the girl. S'only way for the ghosts to come."

"Derek," Kit said quietly. "Come on. We won't be far. Please."

Derek pursed his lips but nodded. He kissed my cheek then left with Kit. Samuel sank to the floor and I sat next to him. Samuel gripped my hands in his. He looked straight into my eyes. His blue eyes were crazy.

"Young sweet child. So young. Doesn't know. Doesn't know," he shook his head. "They'll get to you, you know. They will. They'll always be there, always waiting."

"W-w-who?" I asked.

"Ghost, sweet child," he gripped my hands tighter. "Ghosts are always there. _Always_. It's the curse of the Recormancer, the ghosts drive us all insance. All of us."

"I-I-I-"

"They don't leave us alone," Tears shone in his eyes. "They always want something. Ghosts always need someone to talk us. It get's to us," he pointed to his head. "They get to our head. They steal our sanity."

He jumped up and paced around, tutting.

"Such a mess," he nudged a toe with his book. "Mess, mess, mess! Arhh!" He pulled at his hair. "Can't you feel it child? _Can't you feeeeeeeel it?"_ He screamed.

"Feel what?" I jumped up. "Your crazy."

"Yes! Yes! I am!" He turned back to me, his eyes blazing. "I'm only half-way insane. Soon I will be fully insane!" He softened. "You will be too. Insane. No necromancer is safe. They all turn. The more powerful the sooner. Started with mood swings. Then gets worst."

Mood swings. Oh no. The anger. I watched Samuel walking around the room, scanning everything. He was insane. And I would be too. It all made sense. Davidoff knew. He knew I would go crazy. I sorted it all out in my head.

The anger. The first part of mood swings.

Davidoff. He knew about the 'curse' and wanted to help? Ha. Right.

And suddenly it was all too much. I wouldn't end up like Samuel. _I wouldn't._

"No. NO!" I yelled. "I won't end up like you! I won't. I won't go crazy. I'm not like you." I backed up against the door. "_It's not going to happen to me!"_

"Oh, put sweet, little, child," Samuel chuckled. "It will. It's already happening." His face set into hard lines. "Nothing stops it. Nothing ever will. But...It could end. End it yourself. Would you like me to end it for you?"

"W-what?"

"I could end it all," he grinned. "End the pain. Are you in pain, child? I could make it stop. I could. Just one bullet..."

I gasped and ran out the room. I ran down the hall. Derek and Kit were there waiting. Derek looking up as I came running down. I launched myself into his arms. Tears poured down my cheeks.

"Chloe?" Kit asked. "What happened?"

I looked up at Derek instead. "G-get me out of h-h-here."

**Thank you for all the reviews! :D Means so much to me. Review again and let me know what you think of Samuel. I hope this clears up what Chloe's anger is about. To sum it up, Samuel has been driven to insanity by ghosts and it started with mood swings. Like Chloe's. Oooooo. Let me know what ya think! REVIEW! Ty. -Clare.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Liz: Omg! I meet someone called Derek!**

**Me: Cool. But you do know that it won't be the actual Derek from the book, right?**

**Liz: *pouts* **

**Me: Sorry, Liz.**

**Liz: Hmm...I'm gonna get him to read the books. *high voice* _Oh Derek!_**

Chloe's POV.

While we drove home I told Derek and Kit everything. I told them about my dreams, mood swings and what Samuel had said. I told them about what it all meant. That the ghosts would sooner or later drive me crazy, and that I'd end up like Samuel. I told them it was already starting. The anger.

"No, no," Derek shook his head. "Anger is not a sign of insaneness. _That _guy was crazy, Chloe, but you, are different. Who knows what they did to you in the lab."

"B-but what about the anger?" I wiped my eyes.

"So you're angry," Derek shrugged. "Big deal. Everyone get's angry. It's about time you did too."

"B-but w-what about w-what Dr. Davidoff said?"

"You're going to listen to him?" Derek shook his head. "Chloe, this is nothing. I promise you that. You aren't going to go crazy," he took my hand. "I won't let you."

I listened to him but I couldn't silience that little part of me saying, _But what if he's wrong?_

I sighed and rested my head against his arm. Kit stayed quiet, taking it all in. When we got home I didn't go inside. I wanted to be alone so I told Derek I was sitting outside for abit. I sat on the grass where Derek had been yesterday, while we kissed.

I blushed even though no one was around. That kiss was hot. Heck, Derek was hot. I giggled and wiped my eyes again.

I sighed. Samuel could be right. But then Derek could be right. Samuel might just not be able to handle ghosts...Like my uncle.

My uncle was driving slightly crazy by ghosts. But...Was he like Samuel? Just couldn't handle his ghosts? Or was it a curse?

Margret was fine. She was an evil bitch, but yeah, she wasn't crazy. I sighed again. Maybe it was just nothing. So why was I angry? Well...I haven't slept, people have tried to kill me, Liz is dead, Rae isn't a true friend and I still have people to stop.

Yeah, maybe that's why I am angry.

"Hey, Chlo," I jumped. Liz was floating beside me. She sat down, and hugged her knee's to her chest. "Feeling better?"

"My cold has gone."

"Good," she smiled softly. "Can you...feel that?"

"Another ghost around?" Now that she mentioned it, my neck was stiff, goose bumps were on my arms, and my head hurt a little. "Yeah. I can feel it."

"It's not good," she whispered. "I don't know why, but it's not."

"I can feel that too," I whispered back.

"Don't summon," she said quickly. "Whatever it is, don't bring it across."

"I won't Liz," she relaxed. "I don't want to."

"Good."

We sat there and I relaxed. Liz was that kind of person. Someone who was cheerful and you could be yourself around. I loved her. I did. And I wish I could give her, her life back. We walked back into the motel room. Kit was telling everyone what happened. I avoided everyones stares at sat inbetween Simon and Derek.

"Whoa," Tori gasped. "Just whoa." She glanced my way. "You okay?"

I blinked. "Yeah."

"So...You saw my mom?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," I looked away.

"She still a bitch?"

"Pretty much."

We both laughed lightly. I saw her eyes shine with tears but she blinked them away.

"The question is, what do we do about Davidoff?" Aunt Lauren asked bitterly.

"I have an idea," Tori grinned. "I read about it. We do a Séance and we use all our powers to banish him once and for all," Tori said smugly.

Everyone looked at me.

Uh oh. This was _not _going to end well.

**Tell me what you think. REVIEW. Thank you for everyone for reading my story. Keep on, it gets crazy. ;] And hot. REVIEW -Clare**


	13. Chapter 13

**Liz: Derek, Clare, Clare, Derek.**

**Derek: Oh? So, you're the girl writing on FanFiction.**

**Me: Yes. *Shoots Liz a glare***

**Derek: Liz says a person in the book is called Derek.**

**Me: Er, yeah.**

**Derek: So, what's he like? From what Liz has said about him, it seems like she loves him. Am I like him?**

**Me: Well...**

**Liz: Come on Derek. Um...Pizza!**

Chloe's POV.

This was _not _a good idea. We all sat around the kitchen table. I sat between Derek and Simon. Everyone had joined hands and were waiting for me to join hands with Derek and Simon and begin. But I just couldn't shake that feeling. Liz said something on the other side was waiting to be pulled through and I defitanly didn't want to bring it over.

"I don't think-"

"Do you want to get rid of him or not?" Tori cut in.

"Y-yes, but..." I rubbed my hands together. "I-I just..." I rolled my shoulders.

"We'll be right here," Derek said softly. "I won't let anything happen to you."

_What a stupid promise to make_.

I shook myself and took hold of Simon and Derek's hands. And so it began. I focused on Davidoff and him only. I closed my eyes. I pulled him lightly then turned it up a bit. I tightened my grip on the boys hands. My head started to hurt as I pulled harder. Wind whipped around causing my hair to blow around. I heard someone gasp. I opened my eyes.

Davidoff was stood _in_ the middle of the table. I could see him from his waste up. He was surounded by light clouds. I saw everyone gape at him. They could see him?

"C-can you guys see h-him?" I asked nervously.

"Yes," Tori breathed.

"H-How?"

"All our powers brought him through," Simon mumbled to me. "So, he is visable."

Davidoff eyes flared as he took this all in. He span around to look at everyone. He settled his cold gaze onto me. I saw pure hatred in his eyes. In raidiated of him and...went into me? Wait...

"It's you!" I gasped.

"Well, well," Davidoff grumbled. "Seems you have me figured out. It's a shame. I was so close. So close for you to join me."

"Not a chance in hell," I said through gritted teeth.

"Which is where we are sending you," Tori said cheerfully.

"Oh really?" Davidoff raised on eyebrow. "Don't you want to hear my secrets? Like the hidden family bonds?" He looked at Kit who glared back. "Or the death of a loved one?" Davidoff stared at Aunt Lauren, who looked away. "Or the-"

"Enough!" Derek growled. "Everyone, get ready to banish him. Chloe? You start."

I closed my eyes. I imagined sending Davidoff away. For ever.

"Oh no you don't little girl!" Davidoff snarled.

I felt pure hatred pour into me. I closed my eyes shut more tightly ignoring the pain in my head and chest, and the anger coming into me. I squeezed Derek and Simons hand even more tightly. I felt more power come into me from everyone else. Sweat poured down from my head. I clenched my teeth together. Pain pulsed through me. Every breath. Every heartbeat. Pain. I heard Davidoff snarl and then scream. I screamed with him.

I was exhausted, full of anger and pain. I screamed again. My head was on fire! Oh God, oh God, oh God. Make the pain stop. Make it stop! I felt the hands slip from mine and with that I felt a full of blast of pain. Then I blacked out.

* * *

I first became aware of something cold and wet lying across my forehead. Wet cloth? Whatever it was, it felt nice. Then I became aware of lying on something soft. A bed? And someone was breathing. Someone was sitting next to me. Derek? God, I hoped so.

"Is she awake yet?" Simon. That was Simon. He sounded really worried.

"No," Derek sighed. It was Derek! I knew it. Ha! He sounded really worried to. "She's not."

"Lauren said she might be out for a few hours. I just wish I knew what happened..." Tori said.

"We all do, but when she wakes up, don't push her," Derek warned. "If she doesn't want to answer, then it's her choice."

Man, I loved him.

"We won't," Tori snapped. "We _do _think sometimes you know."

"News to me..." Derek mumbled.

I laughed slightly. I felt Derek go still. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Derek hovering above me. He sighed with relief.

"Hey," I smiled. "What's up?"

"Same old, same old," Derek smiled back then went serious. "You okay?"

I sat up but my head spun. I fell back against the pillows. The wet cloth fell from my head.

"Er, dizzy," I blinked. "But I feel loads better. No pain."

"What happened?" Simon asked. Derek shot him a glare. But I answered anyway.

"It...took more out of me then we all thought," I shook my head. Ugh, not a good idea. "Banishing him forever...I felt the pain it was causing him. And it hurt. Like fire and...God, it just hurt everywhere. I thought..." I shuddered. "It felt like dying."

No one said anything. I got up, more slowly this time. Derek put his arm around my waist to hold me up.

"We need to talk about a few things," I told them. "Bring in Kit and Aunt Lauren."

No one said anything again. Simon and Tori went to get them. Derek said me back down on the bed. He sat with me. I rested most of my weight against him but he didn't mind. His lips brushed my hair.

"I'm glad you're okay, Chloe," He mummered. "You had no idea what I was thinking...what I was feeling. For the first time in a while I was terrified I'd lose you...I don't ever want to lose you. I can't"

I could hear the panic in his voice. I twisted to look fully at him. I put my hands on his cheeks.

"You're never going to lose me. I don't _ever_ want to be away from you," I leaned closer. "I love you and I couldn't stand be away from you."

I pressed my lips so his. Lightly at first then harder. He held me closer to him. My hands slid into his hair. He pushed me back when the door opened. I settled back down next to him, trying to look inocent. It must have worked because no one said anything. When everyone was settled I began.

"First of all, he's gone. Forever. I can tell," I smiled at everyone. "And I know the reason for my angry. It was coming from him and he, somehow, was putting it into me. He made me feel his anger and tried to make it out I was going insane. But tried to turn me against you all, but it didn't work," I grinned. "He failed yet again."

"Yeah he did," Tori grinned. "We sent his dead ass to hell."

"We did," I agreed. "Um...When he was there he said something about secrets..." I looked at Kit who nodded. "I think we should, you know...reveal them."

"Oh come on," Tori rolled her eyes. "The guy was trying to get us to say 'secrets? What secrets?'"

"Yeah, well..." I looked at Kit again.

"He was right," Kit clear his throat. "I have something to tell you kids."

Everyone froze. Even me.

"Simon and Tori...You're...well...Half brother and sister," he said and looked away.

Silence. Then...

"_WHAT?"_ Tori yelled.

Kit sighed. "Please. Keep calm." He sighed again. Then he told them. That they were seeing what would happen if a Witch and a Sorcerer mated and had a kid. Tori was the result. Simon and Tori stared at each other with horrified expressions. Derek just stayed still.

"We-we-we," Tori spluttered. "I-I don't-We can't be..."

"Seems like we are," Simon sighed. "Great. I have a fricking half-sister who's a right bitch."

"Hey!" Tori snapped. "No need for name calling, dorko. Be nice to your sister."

Simon shuddered. Kit looked reliefed they hadn't try to kill each other. Simon and Tori stared at each other again.

"Figures," Derek chuckled.

"What was that wolfie?" Tori snapped again.

"Just that you already behave like brother and sister," Derek shrugged. "Just figures."

"Keep quiet wolfie or I'll pull off your tail," Tori glared.

"Try it," Derek glared back.

"Bite me."

"Ugh. Never," Derek shuddered.

I laughed lightly. Things were OK. Weren't they? Aunt Lauren was quiet. When I glanced her way, she was very pale. Davidoff said something about death of a loved one to her.

"A-aunt Lauren?" I asked, feeling dizzy again.

"Oh, Chloe," she said so softly I barely heard it. Everyone else shut up. "I didn't ever want you to know."

"K-know what?"

"Your mom, Chloe," her eyes shone with tears. "Her death. They killed her. The Cables."

**

* * *

There was so much I wanted to put into this chapter. It's quite packed up. Soo...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! -Clare.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Liz: Say Derek... **

**Derek: Yeah?**

**Liz: You don't happen to have a friend called Simon do you?**

**Me: *Laughs***

**Derek: *frowns* No...Why?**

**Liz: Oh, no reason.**

**Me: *Laughing* I think you're taking this too far Liz.**

Chloe's POV.

The words rang around my head. Not killed. Well, yes killed, but murdered. Murdered by the Cables. Why? Why? Why? They killed her. They killed her then ran away. I swayed, still sitting down. Derek put his arm around my waist. I wanted to look at him but all I could do was stare at Aunt Lauren. She was crying quietly.

"...Why?" I finally choked out. The tears hadn't come yet, but I could tell they were close.

"She-" A hic up. "They wanted you Chloe. And her. They wanted you both, to run test, to see how powerful you were to see, if she could have more powerful kids..." Aunt Lauren sniffed. "She said no. And she tried to move...but they got her first."

There they were. The tears. They rolled freely down my face.

"How?" I asked.

"How what, honey?"

"How long have you known about this?" I demanded.

"Oh Chloe..."she sighed.

"_How long?"_

"A few months," she looked down. "I didn't want you to know. Ever. I thought...it would be too much."

A squeezed my eyes shut. She didn't tell me and she wasn't going to until I called her on it. I knew she only trying to protect me but it still hurt.

"I understand," I said without opening my eyes. "I just...need some time."

I opened my eyes. Simon, Tori and Kit were watching me with worried glances. I did need some time, but not alone.

I needed my werewolf.

I got up and tugged on Derek's hand. He understood straight away. We walked out. As soon as we were on the grass I turned around and launched myself into his arms. He held me close, stroking my hair and whispering gentle words. My knee's failed and Derek scooped me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and burried my face in his chest.

He sat down, still holding me. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I sniffed and looked up at him. He was watching me which wasn't a surprise.

"T-thank you," when he frowned I added. "For being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," he kissed my gently. He pulled back and smiled.

"Come on," he pulled us to our feet.

"C-come on? Wh-where?"

"I was out with Dad and Simon and there in a fun fair in town. I say we go. Have fun and, maybe for a little while, forget about everything. Just me and you. On a date," Derek grinned. "If that's all right?"

I smiled. "That sounds...perfect."

* * *

We got there after 15 minutes of walking. Derek sent a text to Kit saying where we were going. I was still a lot sad about my mum but when I saw the flashing bright lights, I tried to focus on the now.

After a few minutes I found myself in the moment. I was laughing and enjoying myself. I got above my left eye painted. It had a red background with a black wolf on it. It was only small but it made Derek smile. The paint went with my dyed black hair. Which I was starting to like.

We went on a few rides. I held onto Derek's hand during the fast rides. He laughed and I loved it.

"Candy floss!" I said happily.

"Want some?" Derek smiled.

"Oh do I!" I ran forward. I ran so fast I tripped over my foot. Derek lunched forward and caught me. He held me, my back to him for a second, before letting me go.

"Candy floss?" I asked breathless.

"Candy floss," Derek agreed.

We bought some. We shared it and I went slightly hyper.

"Ohhhh!" I said cheerfully. "The Horror House! Eeep! Can we go in? Please?"

"Are you sure?" Derek teased. "Compeared to the stuff we've seen, this'll we a walk in the park."

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" I said like a little child.

The Horror House was a little scary. Well to me anyway. It made me jump alot. After the Horror House, we called it a night. We walked home, my arms around his waist and his around mine. Derek earlier played 'knock the cups down with 3 balls'. Of course, Derek being Derek, he knocked them down in one ball. He won me a gaint tedy bear. I carried it in my other arm.

We didn't go in straight away. We sat on the grass again. I leaned over to give Derek a thank you kiss which turned into a deeper kiss. We got closer and closer. He leaned into me, forcing me to lie down with him on top of me. I shoved the bear out the way.

My hands slid under Derek's shirt and I ran my hands over his chest. His slid under mine but stayed at my stomach. Not that I minded. The kiss got deeper and more hotter. One of his hands slid into my hair.

"Vell, vell," A voice, with a slight Russin accent said. "Vhat 'ave we 'ere?"

I jumped away from Derek. His eyes were glittering, and he was flushed. I was sure I looked the same. He frowned then look around to where I was looking.

"Ghosts?" He sighed, getting off me.

I nodded. I sat up. The woman was wearing a 50's type dress. Her hair was 50 style aswell. When she saw me staring at her clothes she sighed.

"It's not vhat you think," she waved her hand at her self. "I vas on the vay to a party. I vas killed along the vay. Yes, it vas a 50's party."

"Oh...I'm so sorry."

"Don't ve. I have come to turns vith it," she waved her hand.

"Can I...Help you with something?"

"Hmm, vell you could. But not yet. Not yet. First, you'll need my help, but again, not yet. I vill see you around little, Chloe,"

And she faded. I slumped against Derek. I told him what she had said.

"Huh." Was all he said.

"I guess we should get back inside," I sighed. I didn't want to see Aunt Lauren. Not yet. But I had to. She only wanted to keep it from me to save me to pain. But it hurt all the same. Thinking about it brought tears into my eyes. I blinked them back and walked back into the motel room with Derek.

I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched.

* * *

**REVIEW. What u think? Let me know. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for spelling Cables wrong. My head is not working. x] I will spell check every word from now on. I promise! **

**

* * *

**I lay on the sofa. My feet resting on Simon's lap, and my head on Derek's. I was strangley comfortable. Tori sat on a chair beside the other sofa where Aunt Lauren and Kit were sat. When Derek and I came in we told them about the ghost I saw. The russin woman, who's name I didn't knew. I explained that the was a present day ghost, but dressed old because she was on her way the a party.

Tori snorted at that, saying it mustn't have been a good party.

"What did she want?" Simon asked.

"I-I don't know," I tired to shrug. "She said first she had to help me. But not yet."

"Why can't you pick up any none confusing/none killing ghosts?" Tori asked.

"Because the nice ones have probably gone to the other side."

"Where ever that is."

"Point is, I'm stuck with the one's I see," I sighed. "Speaking of ghosts, where's Liz?"

"How should we know? You're the one who see's her," Tori rolled her eyes.

"Oh right." I mentally slapped myself.

"So, what do we do now?" Simon asked.

Silence. What do we do now? Rae was a dead end. Tori still had the list but we hadn't found anywhere the print off the list yet.

"What about Peter?" I jumped. I turned my head to see Liz behind the sofa. She looked quite smug.

"Not a bad idea," I frowned in thought. "No one did really know what his power was."

"I'm sure his adress is on the files Tori got off the computer. Just need to find a place to print them off," Liz shrugged.

"Who you talking to and about what?" Tori asked impaciently.

"I'm talking to Liz," I waved to Liz. "She suggested printing off the list Tori got and then we find Peter. He knows us and we could find out his power."

" I like it," Tori smiled. She looked at Kit-her dad. "Um, should we find somewhere to print them off?"

In the end everyone ended up going but me and Derek. Simon and Tori, for once, weren't arguing. They barely looked at each other. I think the brother/sister secret might make them quiet around each other for a while. Sooner or later, they'd be back to arguing. And, personally, I hoped it came later.

Derek and I ended on my bed, wrapped in each other arms. Above the covers. With our clothes on. For now...

"What do you think?" I asked Derek. He add been quiet during our talk.

"I think...I want to kiss you," Derek moved his lips to my neck. My heart pounded and I'm sure he could hear it.

"I-I meant about P-Peter."

"I didn't."

I could feel about my face getting red.

"What _do_ you think?"

"I think it's a good idea," he mummered. "But if it's not safe...I want you safe. You all safe."

"Even Tori?" I grinned.

Derek pulled a face. "Mm. Maybe Tori."

I laughed then gasped when I felt Derek's lips on my neck. I ran my hands into his hair. His lips reached mine and I crushed my against his. The room got waaay hotter. I tugged at Derek's shirt and he got the message. He pulled it over his head. I lay back. Derek rested his hands either side of my head. I felt his body ontop of mine but not the full weight of it. He brought his lips back down to mine. I pressed myself to him. He moaned and held me.

Someone cleared their throat. I jumped away from Derek, breathing hard. I looked over to see, yet again!, the russin woman. Derek followed my gaze then growled. He sat back and closed his eyes. He's breathing was a rough as mine.

"Y-yes?" I grumbled.

"Oh, don't mind me," she looked away.

"I wouldn't if you didn't keep inturpting," I ran my fingers through my hair. What if she hadn't inturpted? Would Derek and I...?

I shook myself.

"Look, you want my help, but not until you've helped me right?" She nodded. "And that is not now. So until then can you shoo," I made a shooing motion.

"Sorry," she said bitterly. "I vas just lookin' out vor you. I didn't mean to cut in at a bad time vor you."

She faded. Man! What was up with her?

I looked at Derek, who's eyes were now open.

"She gone?" I nodded. "Will we ever get peace?"

I sighed and sat next to Derek.

"Not while dead people are around."

Derek sighed. "Why was she here?"

"'She vas lookin' out vor me'," I mimcked her voice.

"Looking out? For what?"

"I-I don't know...But I can feel something. Something bad coming...Something very bad."

* * *

**Review pleaaaaaaaseee! -Clare**


	16. Chapter 16

**Liz: Derek's so grumpy. *sighs***

**Me: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?**

**Liz: *Grins* A very **_**very **_**good thing.**

**Me: Why is that?**

**Liz: Makes him more like the Derek in the book. *giggles***

**Me: *Rolls eyes***

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

There was one thing I wanted to do before we set off to find Peter. I wanted to see Samuel. I had to know he was okay. When I told Derek, he grunted but agreed to come with me. We were walking into his apartment building. Everyone else waited out in the car.

"T-think he'll be o-okay?" I rubbed my hands together.

"I don't know," was all Derek said.

I chewed my lip as we stopped in front of his door. Derek tensed and put his hand on my shoulder. He put his finger on his lip. He eased the door open slowly.

Samuel was crouched on the middle of the living room floor. He was clutching his hair and whispering to himself. Derek waved me inside. We stood by the door, Derek slightly in front of me. Protecting me.

"S-S-Samuel?" I asked nervously.

His head whipped up. His half-crazed eyes caught mine.

"She's fine," he whispered. "She's still sane. Still fine. Still sane. For now."

"Samuel," I crept closer. "It's okay. I-I have something to tell you."

"No, No!" He leap to his feet. His hair flung around his face. "Dear child, stay back! STAY BACK!"

"S-Samuel, it's okay," I said softly. "There isn't a curse. It's just the ghosts. You need to learn the handle them. Open up to them. The emotions you're feeling, they're coming from the ghosts. Don't let them control you."

"Oh little child," his eyes filled with tears. "That may be true, but it's too late."

"You don't have to loose your mind."

"Already lost it," Samuel chuckled then went back to being sad. "It's gone sweet girl. I can't handle the ghosts. I just can't," he cocked his head to the side. "Oh sweet child. So many ghosts around you. So many want to protect you. But that black shadow...It's not there to protect you."

"B-black s-shadow?" I looked around me. I couldn't see anything.

"It's wants to harm you," Samuel eyes went wild. "Dear sweet child! It's only getting stronger! Get out! I can feel it! The angry! The hatred! GET OUT!"

"I-I don't understand," I sent a panicked look ro Derek. He looked like he was ready to grab me and run. Not a bad idea right now.

"Girl, you are in danger. And it's seen me. Get out!"

"But I-"

_"GET OUT!" _He shoved me at Derek who caught me. _"Don't ever return! Leave me along! You make it worst! OUT! OUT! OUT!"_

We didn't need telling twice. Derek's hand closed around mine and we flew out the room. I looked over my shoulder and saw Samuel watching us leave, with the same crazy/wild eyes. My heart hurt for him.

* * *

I leant my head against the cold window. It started raining. Derek shifted so that his arm went around me. He pulled me so my head was resting on his chest instead. I sighed heavily. I wished I could have done something more for Samuel.

"You couldn't have helped him," Derek said as if reading my mind. "He was too far gone. No one can help him."

"I know. I-I just wish..." I closed my eyes.

"I know," Derek kissed my head. "I know."

"Shut it, Simon!" Tori hissed.

I laughed into Derek's chest. Seemed Simon and Tori were back to old habbits. It made me feel better.

"No, I won't," Simon hissed back. "I just think we shouldn't all go up to Peter at once. He might freak, or think we are bringing him back."

"But _we _don't know how much _he _knows. He might know nothing at the Supernatural world or he might know it all. All I know is that, we need to know what he knows."

"That had a lot of 'knows' in it," I mumbled. Derek laughed.

"Point is," Simon said. "I think it should just be 2 maybe 3 of us. And not you Tori," Simon snapped. "Seems you've had an extra bowl of bitch flakes this morning."

"Oh? Well I'll take my bitch flakes and shove them up your-"

"Okay!" Kit cut in. "We've almost here. Chloe, Simon and I will go in. Tori and Derek can stand watch with Lauren."

I could tell Derek didn't like leaving me, but it was with his dad and Simon. The rest of the drive was quiet. I could see Simon and Tori shooting glares at each other. It make me smile. We pulled up outside a nice house. I kissed Derek's cheek then climbed out.

What could go wrong?

_Everything..._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm sleepy and gotta revise for Science test. -.- Hope you liked it! -Clare. -Oh and REVIEW! ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm watching the Happening right now. Has anyone ever watched it?  
**

**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

Simon put a grin on his face as he knocked on the door. Simon stood in the middle of Kit and I. I chewed my lip, waiting. The door opened an inch then opened wide. I looked, then looked down. A 5 maybe 6 year old girl stood there, frowning.

"Who are you?" She had a high voice. She point right at Simon.

"I'm Simon," Simon smiled. "Is Peter here?"

"Pweter?" She giggled. "Pweter! There a boy at the door!" she called.

I glanced around. It was a nice place. When I looked back at the door, Peter was there. He was frowning at us.

"Um, come in." He stepped aside.

We walking in. Peter led us into his living room. We all sat down. No one said anything. The little girl looked between us, confused.

"How're you?" Simon asked normally.

"Fine."

"Look...," Simon shifted. "We have something to tell you."

And it began. Simon began to tell him everything. I leant on the arm rest and zoned out. The little girl popped out infront of me. Making me jump. She giggled, putting her hands over her face.

"Jumpy, jumpy, jumpy!" She sang. "You are jumpy, jumpy, jumpy!"

"Y-yes, I am," I smiled. "I'm Chloe. What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes."

"My name is my name!" She threw her hands up, giggling.

"Can you tell me what it is?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Are you _going _to tell me what it is?"

She shook her head, giggling.

"W-why not?"

"Because, because, because..."

"Because...?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "It's _my _name. Why do _you _need to know?"

"So I know what to call you," I smiled again.

"Why didn't you say so?" She jumped up and down, giggling. Again. "My...naaaaaaaaame...isssss...Megan!"

"Megan," I repeated. I can't believe it took this long to find out a name. "Nice to meet ya."

"Likewise!" She giggled.

I nodded, smiling. I turned back to Simon and Peter. Simon had just finished. Peter stared back at him, his elbows resting on his knee's. Kit glanced worridly at him.

"Right. Well," Peter gulped. "That's, er, well, a lot."

"Yeah," Simon mumbled. "We could show you yours power and you could come with us. Help other people."

"If it's okay with your parents," Kit added.

"Got none," Peter waved his hand. "Just got Megan there and my old sister, Amber. Well, they're my sisters but we're not related. I was adopted."

"Yup, he was," Megan chimed in. "They brought him home in a box-"

"Megan." Peter said.

"-and we had to give him lots of attention-"

"Megan."

"-and give him food and water-"

"Megan," Peter warned. "I'm not a dog. Go play with yours toys."

Megan stuck her chin out. She pointed her finger at Peter, before running out the room. She stomped her feet. I saw Kit hide a smile.

"S-so, what do you say?" I asked. "If it's alright with your sister, you can come with us? Help us stop them? Before they hurt anyone else?"

Slowly, Peter smiled. "I have a power. Wow." He looked up at us. "Count me in." He glanced back where Megan had gone. "I don't know if..."

"They can come."

Simon and I looked up at Kit. Peter needed to learn his power so he could protect himself, but Megan and Amber wouldn't have one. And Megan was little...But then again, Aunt Lauren didn't have a power...

"T-they should," I agreed. "The more help we can get, the better." I smiled.

"I can come!" Megan screamed happily and ran back into the room. "YAY!"

"It's only if Amber says yes," Peter warned.

Amber came home a few minutes later. We told her everything. She took it surprisingly well. She sat and listened, taking it all in. When we talked about stopping the group and them coming with us, she kept looking at Megan.

"You have to understand, I need to keep my family safe," she said. "Megan is 5. She won't understand this all. And Peter...He might be one of you, but I need to keep him safe."

I held my breath.

Amber frowned, looking down. "We'll come. But if it gets to dangerous, you have to understand, we'll be out of there."

"We understand," Kit smiled.

"I can go!" Megan sang.

I went ouside to get everyone else. We sat down and chatted. We updated Derek, Tori and Aunt Lauren about them coming with us. They didn't say anything. Derek just grunted. We all climbed into Kit's car and set out for finding a Motel. Peter, Amber and Megan came with us. From tomorrow we'd find someone else off the list.

I was just getting to sleep when I heard a Russin voice.

_I wonder who that could be._

_

* * *

_**Finished watching The Happening and yawn. Big epic LET DOWN. It was so pointless. Don't watch it. It's a waste of your life. I hope this isn't a waste of your time. REVIEW and let me know what you think! REVIEW! Please!-Clare.**_  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Rain everywhere! Nothing to do but read and write. Not a bad plan. ;)**

**

* * *

**Chloe's POV

I sighed and opened my eyes. The Russian woman was standing by my bed. Same clothes. Same hair. Same bad timing.

"W-what did you say?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I said I see you have some new people," she eyed Megan and Amber.

"Yes," I yawned.

"Do you know them? Trust them?"

"Yes."

"Good. I vas vorried. I don't vant you around strangers. And trust thoses you have knovn for years," she pointed her finger at me.

"Well, okay," I rubbed my head. "Listen, I don't mean to sound rude but why are you looking out for me? And what's yours name?"

"Larisa."

"Okay, L-Larisa," I looked her in the eye. "Why are you looking out for me? Why do you care so much? I mean normally ghosts only want _me_ to help _them_."

"I do vant your help," she looked away.

"But first you want to help me? W-why?"

She looked at me. Her eyes were gentle. Her face had gone soft. She looked more her age which I'm guessing was around 24. When she was 'telling me off' she normally looked about 28. But she suddenly looked youthful.

"I knev your mothver," she said softly. "She vas nice to me. We meet a fev times and she vas alvays so sweet. Then she died...And vhen I died, she helped me. She helped me accept it. Then she asked for one favour. To look out vor you. And I vill until you don't need me anymore."

I froze. My mom _asked _her to take care of her?

I sighed.

She could see and talk to my mother, but I couldn't. One of the stupid necromancer rules. I looked back up at Larisa. She was staring softly at me. I gave her a small smile. She smiled back then went back to serious.

"I keep my promises," she rose her eyebrows a little. "Vhen you are in trouble, call me. I vill come. Until then I vill alvays be vith you. Vatching."

I looked away. "Y-you don't have to. I know you made a promise, but I'm with my friends...my family. They'll keep me safe. And I them."

"Never the less, I am vatching you anyvays. Besides, vhen I knov you can handle it all-stay safe I mean-you can help me," she winked then faded.

_What a weird women._

_

* * *

_I sat at the table with Derek, Simon and Tori. I told them what Larisa had said.

"Whoa," Tori rose her eyebrows. "She knew your mom? And now she's watching you? To make sure you're safe? Safe from what?"

"I think she watching that black shadow that's following us-_me_," I shivered.

"Yeah...About that. What the Hell is that black shadow?" Tori asked.

"I don't know," I sighed. "Liz can sense it. She said it's bad and strong. Samuel saw it. He said it was dangerous. I can feel it sometimes."

"Can you know?" Simon asked, glacing round.

"Feel it? No..." I shifted. "No. I can't. Not today...Not yet."

Derek's hand closed around mine. I squeezed it and smiled at him.

"Oh yuck!" Megan said, closing her eyes.

"My thoughts exactly..." Tori mumbled.

Megan surprised me by climbing onto my lap. Derek hid a smile. I didn't hide mine.

"You okay Megan?" I asked.

"No!" She shook her head. "You were holding hands," her voice dropped, "_with a boy!_"

Derek could hear her anyway. I saw him smile some more. I saw Simon and Tori roll their eyes at the same time. They noticed it too because they jumped up and got busy with something else.

"It's okay. He's my boyfriend," I whispered in Megans' ear.

She shook her head some more. "Ewwwwwww! Do you _kiss him?_"

"Yeah," Derek rumbled.

Megan gasped at him then giggled.

"Do you loooooove her?" She asked Derek is a sing-song voice.

Derek's eyes caught mine. "I do. Very much."

I could feel my face getting red.

"Wit wooo!" Megan giggled. "Love, love, loveeeee!"

She climbed down still repeating the word love, running out the room. Peter was standing in the door way. He shook his head after Megan. I laughed and saw Peter laugh too. I stood up and swayed. Derek caught my elbow, worry written on his face.

"St-stood up t-too fast," I caught myself. "I'm fine." I stood on my tip-toes and kiss him.

He kissed me back but lightly since other people were still in the room. I got out a knife and started cutting some cheese to make a sandwich with. Derek eyed the cheese. I but the knife down and pointed my finger at him.

"Don't even think about it," I warned. "Make your own."

"But-"

"No," I said but smiled.

"Fine. I'll make my own. I'll be right back. Just getting my socks."

Derek went back into his room. I reached for where I put the knife down, only to find it not there. I swayed again.

"Child!" Larisa screamed.

I turned. She was standing at the other side of the room.

"Look out!" Larisa yelled. "The shadow! It's coming!"

I swayed again. I felt something pin my hands down to the kicthen counter, palms facing up.

"D-Derek?" I called him.

I saw the knife above my wrists. I came down and slashed them open. Blood oozed out. I screamed. My wrists burned. My head felt dizzy and my arms felt numb. I still couldn't move my wrists from the counter.

"Chloe? What's-OH GOD!" Derek ran over to me just as I slid to the floor, wrists finally free.

"D-D-Derek," I sobbed. Everything was becoming blurly. Dark shadows covered the corners of my eyes.

"Lauren!" Derek yelled. "Lauren! Chloe's hurt! _LAUREN!"_

Blood was all over my hands and wrists. It dipped down onto my clothes and Dereks. I couldn't hold anything up and let my head fall limp against Derek's chest. The last thing I remember was Simon and Aunt Lauren coming into the room. Then I blacked out.

* * *

**REEEEEEEEVIEW! Heehee! Review! Please! -Clare**


	19. Chapter 19

**Listening to Glee album. I love Glee! **

**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. I didn't have the energy yet. I felt so tired. So weak. Like I'd just ran for weeks and finally become drained. I was lying down on something soft. A bed? What time was it? Then it came back.

The knife.

My wrists.

The blood. So much blood.

I sucked in a breath. My hands and arms felt numb, but I could feel them at least. That was something right? My head span and I decided not trying to get up.

"Will she be okay?" Peter asked.

"She'll need rest. She'll be weak. She lost a lot of blood," Aunt Lauren said uneasily. "Her wrists are wrapped up now and the bleeding has stopped. That's good."

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"I don't know," Derek sighed. "I came into the room and her wirsts were bleeding. The knife was on the floor."

"Do you think she did it to herself?" Amber asked slowly.

"No," Derek snapped. "Chloe isn't like that. She never would. You didn't see her. The pain and horror on her face. No way she did this to herself."

If I could, I would have kissed him! How did I get so lucky?

"I was just suggesting..." Amber tailed off. "What happened then?"

"Probably a ghost..." The rest of Derek's voice faded away. I fell back asleep.

* * *

I woke up again later. At least I think it was later. I could hear someone breathing. Someone was sitting on the bed with me. This time I fluttered my eyes open. I blinked a few times to get my vision clear. It was dark but but totally night. Around 8 maybe.

"Chloe?" I looked towards Derek. His green eyes were clouded with worry.

"D-Derek?" I said weakly.

"Are you okay?" He sat closer.

"Weak." I managed a smile. "Tired. But better."

"Good."

I looked down at my wrists. They had bandges around them. "No more blood," I whispered.

"Lauren cleaned it up," Derek nodded. "She stopped it. She said you passed out because you lost too much, but not enough to cause you any harm."

"I remember," I whispered. "I remember what happened. I felt someone p-pin my wrists to the c-counter, then the k-k-knife came up and-" I broke off with a sob.

Derek wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed quietly into his chest.

"I-I-I couldn't move my arms," I sobbed.

"S'okay, s'okay," Derek mumbled, stroking my hair. "Did you see the ghost?"

"N-No," I wiped my eyes. "Larisa said the shadow was coming. She tired to warn me, but the shadow was too fast."

"I knew it'd be a ghost," Derek grumbled. "Stupid Amber."

"She thought I did it to myself." It wasn't a question but Derek nodded.

"Yeah. Stupid girl."

I laughed then sighed. I snuggled closer to him.

"Peter's a sorcerer," Derek said.

"What? How?"

"Simon told him to repeat a spell. It worked. The only reason we couldn't tell was because Peter didn't know the right words to say."

"Oh," I said. "Good for him."

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "Simon's teaching him. Megan is happy too."

"Bless," I smiled. "Oh no! She didn't see my wrist did she?"

"No," Derek kissed my head. "Amber kept her away when she heard you scream."

"Oh. Good," I yawned.

"Get some more sleep. You need it," Derek said softly.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked scared. "Don't leave. I don't want to shadow to come back!"

"I won't," Derek promised. "I'll be here when you wake up. Sleep, Chloe. I won't leave."

"Love you."

"Love you too," Derek kissed my hair. I felt asleep to his soft humming.

* * *

**_Don't you just love Derek? _;] I know I do. REVIEW.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bust a move! Good song. :D**

**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

I woke up some time later. It was light, so probably morning. My head was on Derek's chest and his arms were still around me even though he was asleep. He stayed. I knew he would but it still made me smile. I slipped out of bed trying not to wake him. I crept into the kitchen. Megan was at the table, drinking some juice.

"Hwello, sleep face," she smiled.

"Mornin' Megan," I smiled back, sitting beside her.

"I heard you scream," she said sadly. "Did you fall over? I screamed once when I fell over. I grazed my knee-" she help up her left knee, "-and it reeaalllly hurt! But then Amber kissed it and it felt better!" She smiled brightly. "She cleaned up and I didn't cry. No, no. I was brave."

"I wish I could be as b-brave as you," I patted her knee.

"I'll show you how soon," she giggled. "What happened to your arms?" She pointed to my wrists.

"I...cut myself by mistake."

"Oh no!" She grabbed my hands and laid them on the table. Before I knew what she was doing, she pulled of the bandges.

"No, Megan! They need to-Oh my!"

Megan had clasped my hands. My wrists oozed out some blood put then it stopped. My wrists were healed. I looked up shocked at Megan. She was smiling smugly.

"M-Megan? How did you do that?" I asked slowly.

"I've _always _been able to do it," she shrugged and giggled. "I can heal people and animals."

"Your a healer," I whispered. "Does anyone else know?

"Amber," she smiled. "Ambie Bambie knows."

"Now you do too." I jumped. Amber sighed and sat down at the other side of Megan. "I've known for a while. I told everyone last night. I guess Derek didn't tell you. I didn't want her to heal you because if she healed everyone who was hurt, it'd mess up her head, seeing all the blood and cuts." Amber ran her hand through Megan's curls.

"I understand," I smiled.

Amber smiled back.

"Wh-what about you?" I asked. "Do you have any hidden talents?"

"No," Amber laughed. "None. Well, I can play the piano, does that count?"

"M-Maybe," I grinned.

"Could you keep it down?" Tori complained, stumbling in. She had the case of bed-head going on. "Trying. To. Sleep."

"Time to wake up now," I said.

"Well ex_cuse_ me," Tori threw her hands up. "Some of us didn't get to bed till late, because some of us were worried about a certain someone."

"Bless." Amber said.

"Ugh!" Tori made some coffee. Amber got a cup. They talked and I got up to get dressed into something clean. I opened the bedroom door and ran smack straight into Derek's chest. Before I could pull away, his arms were around me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yep," I said happily. "Megan healed my wrists." I help it up. Derek stroked the skin, making me shiver.

"Good," he whispered.

"I-I'm going to get dressed," I slowly pulled away from him.

"_You can dance if you want to, you can leave your friends behind. 'Cause if your friends don't dance, and if they don't dance then they're no friends of mine," _

I just finished getting dressed when someone singing the Safety dance made me jump. I span around. A guy my age was dancing and grinning. He was short brown hair, and blue eyes. I watched him for a second before snapping to my senses.

"_Safety dance!" _He laughed. "Well, hel-lo, Necro." He bowed mockingly.

"Hi," I sighed. "Do you need something?"

"Someone to talk to," his voice went sad but his eyes were mocking. "I've been so lonely. So...very...lonely. I just wanna talk."

"Eric!" Liz snapped, appearing suddenly. "What did I say? Leave Chloe alone," she turned to me. "Sorry."

"W-who is he?" I asked.

"I'm Eric, darlin'," Eric winked. "Wanna get up close and personal?"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Liz grumbled. "Sorry, Chloe. Eric's my new dead friend. He's dead annoying."

Eric put a hand over his heart. "Ouch. Harsh. And that was such a _bad _joke. 'Dead annoying'," Eric shook his head.

"Wasn't kidding," Liz mumbled.

"Anyway...," Eric rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to meet the gal," Eric looked me over. "Glad I did." He grinned.

"I'll just leave you too along," I hid a smile. "I-I'll be in the kitchen."

I left them talking-more arguing-and went into the kitchen. I stopped short when I saw a dark shadow hovering over everyone. No one else could see it.

"D-Derek?" I whispered. I saw his head whip up. He came over to stand next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at my face.

"T-the shadow," I whispered. "It's t-there," I pointed to it.

"What's it doing?"

"Hovering. I can feel it," My head started to spin. I wanted to run. "It's planning. What is it?"

"I'll get everyone out the kitchen," Derek kissed my head. "Get out now."

As soon as he moved away from me the shadow moved. It wrapped around me, cutting off my air. I coughed but I could even do that. I was choking.

"CHLOE!" I saw Derek run towards me but then flew backwards. It was as if some thing had thrown him.

He kept trying but it was getting harder and harder to see. All I could see was black smoke. I fell on all fours still chocking. My boby became numb and everything was spinning. I gasped for a breath but nothing came. I was dying.

"Vhat do you think you are doing?" A Russian voice demanded. "Get avay from her, you shadow bastard!"

* * *

**What do you think of Eric? What do you think of Megan? Only one way to find out. REVIEW! :D Please! -Clare**


	21. Chapter 21

**Poker face-Lady Gaga. Love this song. 3**

**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

Larisa stood by my side. She flew her hands up. Light shone out of them and it was aimed towards the shadow. The shadow...screamed? It flicked around everywhere but Larisa stood her ground and it flew off. I fell down and rolled onto my back, taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay, child?" Larisa asked.

I nodded, not having my voice back yet.

"I von't be able to do that everytime to shadov comes. Only in special cases. Call if you need me."

I felt her leave. I closed my eyes, still taking deep breaths. I felt someone hold my hand.

"Chloe?" Derek asked.

Again I nodded without opening my eyes.

"Peter, could you get Chloe some water, please," Aunt Lauren asked.

I could hear Peter move away. When I opened my eyes, Derek's face was above mine. He was a mixture of reliefed, worried and pissed. I sat up and leant my back again the wall. Derek sat beside me, never letting go of my hand. Peter handed me a glass of water. I nodded a thanks then downed the whole glass.

"Are you okay?" I looked up at Tori. She was standing besides Amber and Megan. She looked scared.

"B-Better," I gasped out. "S-shadow...c-cut...o-off, my...a-air,"

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"We don't know," Derek answered for me. "Chloe can just see a black shadow. Not a face or anything. We have no clue who-or what-it is."

"Oh..." was all Peter said.

"What are we going to do about it?" Tori demanded.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"Oh come on! Big Bad Scary Black Shadow strikes again and we do nothing? How about summoning it?"

"It's just tried to kill Chloe. _Again_. And you think if she summons it, asks it to talk, it's be friendly and stay for a cup of tea?" Simon shot back.

"I didn't say talk to it," Tori snapped. "I said doing something about it. Loser."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Finding out who it is," Tori looked at me. "If you summon it, you've brought it over on your terms, which means you can send it back right? And it might not be able to do anything to Chloe while she has control over it."

I rested my head back against the wall. Everyone was waiting for an answer. I took another breath. Truth was I did want to know about this shadow, and why it was trying to kill me. But it terrified me. Scared the living day lights out and me. And I never want to see it again.

"L-Let me think," I whispered.

Everyone nodded. Amber pulled Megan out the room. Probably too much for her little ears. Peter, Tori and Simon sat around the table talking and Aunt Luaren and Kit went to do their own thing.

I rested my head on Derek's shoulder.

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"What made the shadow go away?" Derek asked.

"Larisa came. She made it g-go away, b-but she said s-she wouldn't be able t-to d-do it everytime," I told him.

"We do need to find out who this is."

"I know," I sighed. "I-I'm just...It scares me."

"S'alright," his arm went around my shoulders. "Think about what Tori said, okay?"

"Okay," I rubbed my arms.

* * *

After having my temperature checked, drinking and eating something, Aunt Lauren made me get some rest. Derek agreed. I curled into a ball on my bed. I couldn't sleep and I know why. I was afraid if I closed my eyes the shadow would come.

"Can't sleep with your eyes open, darlin'," Eric said. He was hovering beside my pillow.

"I-I don't want to sleep."

"Well, from what I've heard, you need to," he grinned. "Don't worry though."

"Why shouldn't I worry?" I asked.

"'Cause Liz and I have promised to lovely Larisa we'd watch over you," he winked. "We're watchin' out for the dark shadow. You can sleep and we'll protect you, darlin'"

"Wh-where is Liz?"

"She's outside the room," he whispered. "She watchin' the outside of the room, and I the inside."

"Oh. Can't you change sides?" I asked.

His face dropped but again, his eyes mocking. "Ain't I enough, doll? I thought you'd be pleased to have a charmin' man like me," he stuck out his chest.

I giggled into my pillow.

"There we are," he smiled. "Got a laugh. Now, close 'em lovey blues and get some sleep. Got a job to be doin'"

"Th-thank you, Eric," I said.

"Thank Larisa," he told me. "She's one cool gal. Let's see," he held up five fingers. "Get Chloe to laugh. Check," A finger went down. "Liz is outside," Another finger went down. "I'm Inside. Check." Another finger. "Told Chloe about arangements. Check," Another finger. "Get Chloe to sleep...Not yet. You gotta sleep, darlin', s'only way I am gettin' this finger down." He pointed his little finger at me.

I giggled again but closed my eyes. I felt safe. And with that I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I love Eric. :D Who do YOU think the shadow is? Let me know by...REVIEWING! -Clare.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Shadow will be found out. :p

* * *

**

**Derek's POV.**

I joined Simon, Peter and Tori at the table. Chloe was safe and sound in bed. I heard her speaking earlier but she didn't sound afraid and I got a note from Liz, telling me about and the new ghost. Eric.

"-should summon it," Tori was saying. "We have to know who this is."

"Are you crazy? It just tried to kill Chloe again. Plus even if she did summon it, it'll take a lot of power and Chloe is worn out," Simon pointed out.

"We could use all our powers again. Plus this time we'll have Peter's added power."

"I'll help," Peter smiled.

"S'up to Chloe, I say," I butted in. "It's her choice."

"Oh, puh-lease! Don't tell me you aren't dying to know, wolfie?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Oh course I am," I waved a hand. "But not at Chloe's expense. Yes, we need to know who it is, and yes we need to stop whoever it is but…"

"Exactly!" Tori said happily. "We _have _to stop it."

"And we'll all be here to make sure it doesn't hurt Chloe," Peter said.

I frowned at him. Peter hadn't known Chloe very well. I shook my head. I was being too paranoid. I was letting the wolf get all protective. Too protective.

"We'll see what Chloe says," I said at last.

"Chloe says yes," Chloe's quiet voice drifted through the room. I turned. Chloe was leaning against the door frame. She was sweating and shivering. She was as white as a ghost. She rubbed her arms, her eyes scared.

"We have to get rid of it," she whispered.

"Can-Can you feel it?" Peter asked nervously.

Chloe nodded. "It's close, I-I-" she gulped.

I went over and hugged her. She rested her head on my chest. When she pulled away I kept my arm around her waist.

"W-we have to d-do it now," she told us. "B-before it c-comes."

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

Derek sat me down at the table. My arms were cold but my insides were burning. My head hurt and my eyes kept getting blurry. Derek kept shooting me worried glances but I avoiding his gaze. Peter went to get Kit. Aunt Lauren, Amber and Megan would wait in the other room. Once again, everyone joined hands and I summoned.

"Child," Larisa's voice drifted through. "Liz, Eric and I are here. If this gets too much, ve vill help out as much as ve can."

"We sure will, darlin," Eric winked. Liz smiled and nodded.

"Liz, Larisa and Eric are here too," I told everyone.

"Good," Derek grunted.

"Ain't he a charmer?" Eric commented. Liz shushed him and I hid a smile.

I focused on the black shadow. It wasn't hard. I knew it was close by. Wind whipped around everyone around the table. The light bulbs popped but I stayed focused on the shadow. Black smoke filled the middle of the table. I squeezed Derek's hand hard. I closed my eyes and focused on pulling whoever it was through. I clentched my teeth. I could here Liz whispering something to someone. Outside it starting raining and thundering.

Everything went pitch black.

"Don't let go anyone!" Kit called. "Don't brake the circle."

I breathed deeply. I could here everyone else doing the same. I let out a little strangled sound when I felt someone pressing on my throat but it was gone a second later. The wind stopped and the lights somehow came back on.

I looked around and saw...no one.

"Th-there's n-no one!" I stomped my foot. "Did you s-see anyone?" I asked Liz.

"No," she said sadly.

"Can we break the circle now?" Tori asked. "I think I've lost blood flow in my hand," she looked at her's and Simon's joined hands.

Simon snatched his hand back and glared. I stood up and paced around behind my chair.

"I-I felt it come! I-I should be a-able to see something!" I muttered.

"Unless..."

I looked up at Larisa.

"What?"

"Unless you did pull someone through...they just don't vant to be seen..." Larisa whispered.

I froze. I told everyone what Larisa had said. Everyone else froze.

"I-I think she's righ-ahhhh!" I flew into the wall and bashed my head. "Owww!"

I blinked and when I looked up, Derek was crouching over me.

"Chloe," he helped me to my feet.

"All right! That is it!" I yelled. "Little ghosties who hide are getting on my god damn last nerve! So show yourself now or _piss off!"_

I breathed heavily and everyone stared at me shocked. I felt something move around me. I blinked and saw someone forming in front of me.

"All you had to do was ask," A man chuckled. "No need to be sooooooooo rude. But then again, _I _have been rude. Trying to kill you and all..." He laughed again.

He was now standing infront of me. He looked as solid as anyone, but only I could see him.

"But I have to finished my job," his eyes flashed. "I _have to finish my job!_"

His lips twisted up and he faded.

"Chloe?" Simon asked. "Who was it?"

"Toad Banks..."

* * *

**Like omg! It's Dr. Banks! Crazy Toad Banks! Did ya see it comin'? Let me know! REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chloe: Omg! You made the Shadow Todd Banks?**

**Me: Yup. Why not?**

**Chloe: Because the guy is mad!**

**Me: *giggles* I know. He's perfect.**

**Chloe: You're on your own head.**

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

Somehow we all ended sitting in the bedroom. I next to Derek on my bed. He hadn't let go of me since Toad Banks went away. Amber, Megan and Aunt Lauren joined us. I told them what had happened.

"His job?" Amber asked. "What does he mean?"

"H-he believes that it's his job to end all the people who were in the experement," I said.

"Why?" She glanced at Peter. I knew what she was thinking. She was worried Peter was in danger. Truth was we were. We all were.

"He went mad," Derek told her. "He went crazy over his nephew's."

"But why was he apearing as a cloud? And why so far has he only tried to kill Chloe?"

"Are you not listening?" Tori snapped. "The guy is coo-coo. He's tried to take over Chloe's body once, but when he realized that wasn't happening, he settled for trying to kill her; then he'll go after us," Tori spun her finger around in a circle hear her head, "Like I said. Coo. Coo."

"But the last time we saw him, he wasn't this powerful," Simon mused. "He could only just manage some things. Must be working with someone."

"I think I know who," I said quietly. "I get the feeling of someone else..."

"Who?" Everyone asked at once.

I looked down. "...Tori's mom..."

"What the fu-" Tori fummed.

"Hey!" Amber covered Megan's ears. "Minor over here."

"Sorry, but my mum is a witch. With a capital B," Tori grumbled. "This is so like her! Trying to kill us after she died. God! She just never goes away!"

I saw hate in Tori's eyes but I also saw a little pain. When she was me watching her, she smiled slightly but her eyes stayed the same.

"What do we do?" Peter asked. "How do we get rid of them?"

"Tori's mom will be easier, but Dr. Banks...What'll be harder," I yawned. "H-h-he'll c-come back."

"We should move on," Kit said. "We've been here too long. We'll move tomorrow morning then dicide what to do. Lauren? Can we...?"

"Oh, right," Aunt Lauren nodded. "We'll be in the living room." She kissed my head and her and Kit left.

"What are they up to?" Tori narrowed her eyes after them.

"They're trying to find people who will be on our side," Derek said. "Dad knows a few friends but he doesn't know who he can trust now."

"How did-? Oh," Tori rolled her eyes. "You super hearing. Which reminds me, never listen to my private convocations."

"Or what?" Derek asked amused.

"Or I'll pull of your ears," Tori warned. "Don't try me wolfie."

"One day I might."

"Bring it."

I looked at Simon and we both burst out laughing. I doubled over, laughing hard. I got two glares. One from Tori and one from Derek. Simon got the same. Amber and Megan joined in laughing.

Something about Tori's and Dereks mini-argument was funny. I leaned my head back onto Derek's chest.

"Amberrrrrrrr?" Megan asked. "Can we go for a walk? I been inside all day," she ran her hand through her curls. "I've beeeeeeen inside alllll day! I need air!"

"Okay. Come on," Amber stood up.

"Can Chloe come?" Megan's face lit up. "Pretty, pretty pleeease?"

"Sure kido," Amber smiled. "What you say, Chloe?"

"I'd love to," I smiled. I felt Derek tense. "Don't worry," I whispered. "I can feel Liz and Eric here. And Larisa."

"I'm coming with you," he said. His face was set. No arguing. I sighed and nodded.

Outside I walked hand-in-hand with Megan and Megan held Amber's hand. My other hand was around Derek's wait, his was around mine. We walked in silence, not going anywhere in particular.

"Oh look!" Megan jumped up and down, pointing at a butterfly. "Oh. Sooooo pwetty. Can we catch it?"

Amber laughed. "You can try."

Megan shot off and jumped up and down. Her hand reaching out.

"I-want-pwetty-butterfly!" she breathed. "Here, here!"

I laughed.

"Ohhh. What's down here?" Megan had run off near the woods.

"Megan, don't!"

She disapeared into the tree's. Derek ran after her. Megan's scream egoed through the air. Amber and I looked at each other then chased after Derek.

"Oh no, oh no," Amber breathed.

We came to a stop when we saw Megan lying at the floor. Derek was no where to be seen.

* * *

**Sorry about the slow updates. I'll be updating less, got exams. =.= Wasn't sure what to do for this chapter...What do you think of it? _REVIEW._**


	24. Chapter 24

**Listening to Taking Chance-Glee version. :D**

**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

I froze a bit behind Amber. She scooped up Megan in her arms, who was-thankfully-alive and awake. Megan shook her head then smiled.

"Megan," Amber sighed. "Goodness. What happened?"

"I was running and I tumbled," she pressed her hands to her mouth and giggled.

"Why were you running down here?" I asked. _And where is Derek?_

"I saw a pretty wolf. It was blonde!" Megan giggled. "Then a darker wolf scared it away," Megan pouted.

"Which way?" I asked quickly. My mind was racing.

Megan pointed to the tree's. I ran in that direction, ignoring Amber's shouts. The only reason Derek would change was if there was another werewolf around. I ran throw the tree's and stopped when I came to an opening. Derek was growling at the blonde wolf. They were circling around each other.

Derek was growling again but the blonde wolf stuck up it's paw like...a peace sign?

I stepped from the tree's. Both wolfs looked my way. Derek jerked his head to the tree's. Probably meaning 'go back'. I raised my eyebrow's at him but said nothing. The other wolf wasn't fighting him and he didn't seem to want to either. I stood beside Derek, running my fingers through his fur.

I faced the blonde wolf. "A-are you here t-to fight?" I asked calmly.

The blonde wolf shook his head. Derek grunted. I ignored him.

"Can you change back?" I asked. "I'd like to speak to you when you can talk back. I'm no good at translating grunts and growls."

Derek gave a rumbled laugh. I saw the blonde wolf do the same.

"You can change back to," I told Derek.

They both backed away, never taking their eyes off each other. I waited while they changed back and got dressed. Hopefully, they both still had their clothes. Derek came back first. He kissed my cheek, his arm going around my waist.

The blonde wolf guy came though...And he wasn't wearing a shirt, just jeans. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked about 17. He was smiling slightly. Like Derek, he had big muscels. He held up his hand when Derek tensed.

"You're Derek, right?" the guy asked. "I'm not here to fight. Your dad called me. And Lauren too. They've asked for my help."

Derek relaxed alittle, but stayed alert.

"W-what's your name?" I asked.

"Johnny. Johnny Lewis," he smiled. "And you?"

"Chloe."

"Nice to meet you," Johnny smiled again. "I take it, that's where you're staying?" He pointed to the motel.

"For now," I shrugged.

"Great," Johnny said cheerfully. "I can't wait to see Kit again. Shall we go?"

We walked back. Amber breathed a sigh of relief when she saw us walk back. I stood between Derek and Johnny while we walked. I don't think Derek trusted Johnny yet. Who could blame him though?

* * *

"Johnny!" Kit said happily. He shook Johnny's hand. "Nice to see you. You've grown."

"And still growing," Johnny grinned.

After everyone met Johnny, things went back to normal. Kit and Aunt Lauren, talking plans. Derek went for a shower, Simon and Tori agrued over the TV. I sat next to Peter at the kitchen table.

"We moving on tomorrow?" Peter asked.

"Yep. Got more people to find. And we can't stay in one place too long," I shrugged. "J-Just in case."

"Just in case..." Peter egoed. "Man, this blows. I mean, I thought they were good, you know? I thought they were just helping kids who had metal health problems. But they lied. And killed. The bastards."

I nodded. "Y-Yeah," I said sadly. "But we k-know now. Say, how's the training going?"

Peter brightened. "It's going well. Simon taught me to make fog. I can do it just, but Simon's load better then me."

"You're new, you'll learn," I smiled.

Peter smiled back. "I'm gonna go see Megan."

"Okay," I traced a dried up circle ring on the kitchen table. Peter did seem really bothered by what the edison group had done. I didn't blame him. He got to think he was 'cured' and that the edison house did fix up his 'illness' but then to find out they messed you up instead and you have a hidden power was a lot. I sighed. We had to fix this. We had to stop them, or either try to make things better. But we had to do something.

Hand's grabbed me under my arm pits, lifted me and shook me.

"Wakey, wakey!" Johnny said, setting me back down. "You were thinking too hard."

He sat down beisde me, grinning.

"Thinking too hard? I was _just _thinking," I said.

"Yes, you were _just _thinking too hard. Relax," he put his hands behind his head and rested his legs on my knee's.

"Hey!" I tried to shove at his legs, but he had damn werewolf strength.

"I'm relaaaaaaaaaxing," he said dreamily.

"Ooooh. A new guy. Look's like I have competition," Eric winked at me. He stood behind Johnny.

"Chloe never had competition. Dude, your dead," Liz said, aprearing next to Eric.

"A harsh truth," Eric grinned, throwing an arm around Liz, "But you doll, you're dead too. We're dead buddies together."

Liz blushed. "Shame."

Was there a dead romance going on?

I gave Liz a look and she mouthed, _tell you later._ She winked.

Johnny was watching me. I smiled and waved behind him.

"My ghost friends are here."

"Ah," he looked over his shoulder. "Hello dead people."

"Can you tell him to call us ghosts?" Eric looked hurt, but his eyes were laughing. "We're still a little sensitive. You know...About being dead. It...still...hurts!"

I laughed. Johnny frowned but I shoved his legs off-he let me this time- and wander around to find Derek.

* * *

**What do yoooooou think of Johnny? Good or bad? Devil or angel? REVIEW! Pleeeeeeeease. -Clare. x**


	25. Chapter 25

**She said-Plan B! I love them. :D**

**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

Derek was drying his hair in my bedroom. When he saw me enter he grinned.

"Everyone's going out," he told me.

"Going where?"

"I heard Tori complain about 'not having enough clothes' so everyone is going out. You know, fresh air, see the town before we leave."

"And, _everyone _is going?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well, everyone but me...and you," he put his arms around me.

"W-when are they going?" I asked, smiling.

"Hmmm," Derek cocked his head to the side, "And Simon has just closed to door...Dad's car has started...and they, are, gone."

"Alone," I whispered.

"Uh-huh."

Derek lowered his lips to mine. I kissed back with such force it took him by surprise. He moaned, and planted kisses down my neck. I bent my head back to give him more room. I tugged on his shirt and he pulled it off. Kissing, we walking backwards, so my back was to the bed. His hands went behind my knee's and pulled me up. I fell back onto the bed, bringing Derek with me.

His weight was ontop of mine. He was hot. Very, very, _hot._ Our breathing was ragged and the only time we broke apart was to take _my _top off. Derek was flushed and his eye-those beautiful eyes!-were sparkling.

I wanted to do this.

I traced my hands down to his stomach. Derek caught on. His hands slipped from my hair, and behind my back.

"You sure?" he asked, breathless.

"Very."

His hands un-did my bra. I gasped and pulled him closer.

"You have...protection, right?" I asked suddenly.

Derek pulled back and grinned wickedly. "Yes. Don't worry." His head dipped back down. He kissed my chest and made his way up to my lips.

I gasped into his mouth, holding him closer. Bright sparks went off and we go lost in the heat of the moment.

* * *

Johnny came back first. Derek and I were sitting at the kitchen table. My lips still looked a little too red and their was still a bit of colour in my cheeks, but Johnny didn't notice anything different. Hopefully, no one else would to. Derek looked more composed then me. He kept smiling now and again, like he was remembering something.

"Everyone else took your dad's car," Johnny told Derek. "I went in my own, so they'll be home soon."

"Thanks," Derek grunted.

"B-buy anything?" I asked.

"Nope. I only went to make sure it was safe," Johnny shrugged.

"I bet Tori bought something," I mumbled.

"She sure did," he grinned. "Little spender she is."

"Yup," I sipped my drink. "Oh! I need to talk to Liz. I'll be right back."

I slipped into the bedroom, hoping Derek and Johnny would play nice. I called Liz and she came quickly. God, I hope she wasn't watching Derek and I earlier...

"Hey Liz," I smiled. "It's later."

"Oh right," she blushed. "Well, you've seen Eric, he's hot and he's a charmer."

"_And?"_ I pressed.

"And I like him," Liz said, grinning. "I mean, just 'cause I'm dead doesn't mean I can't like someone. And I like Eric. And I think he likes me but, I dunno."

"I-I think he might."

"Yeah," Liz fiddled with her socks. "I dunno. I don't think he does."

"He does," I smiled. "I can feel it from him."

"You can?" Liz looked up.

"Talk to him."

"But, what if-"

"Talk. To. Him," I said firmly.

Liz smiled and tried to hug me. I felt her, but not enough. I mentally sighed.

"Thanks, Chloe," Liz whispered.

* * *

"Hmm," Tori said, watching me.

We were packing and getting an early night. Aunt Lauren had already packed and was talking to Kit about where to go. Amber had brought back Megan who-bless her- had her face painted like a butterfly. Derek and Simon were teaching Peter some tricks and Johnny went for a run.

"Wh-what?" I said nervously.

"There," Tori began. "is something different about you, but I cannot but my finger on it. Hmm."

"Different how?" I shifted.

"I don't know," Tori narrowed her eyes. "We went out and you were the same old Chloe, but when we came back, you and Derek-" she stopped. Her eyes widened. "Oh. My. GOD!"

"Sshhh!"

"Ohmygod!" Tori laughed but then whispered. "You and wolfie! You had sex!"

"Tori, I will kill you," I warned.

She jumped down on her bed, watching me.

"You did, didn't you?" I said nothing. "Oh, pluh-lease. Do not block me out. Tell me. Now. Did you?"

"Y-yes," I said going pink. I said beside her.

"Omigod! Chloe lost her Big V," Tori grinned. "I cannot believe you. I cannot belive quiet little Chloe had sex."

"We'd never even talked about it before, it just...h-happened," I admitted. I liked having Tori to talk to. I liked it now we were friends and could talk to each other.

"Wait," Tori said seriously, "You had protection right? Because I don't wanna be an Aunt to puppies."

"Y-yes, we were safe," I whispered.

"Did it...hurt?" Tori shifted.

"Yeah...but it was...a-maz-ing," I grinned. "Totally hot."

"Wow," Tori whispered. "I mean, I haven't done it, you know, only 14, nearly 15, but i've wondered. Was it..hard to do?"

"I wasn't worried, "I frowned. "I didn't feel anything but...rightness. It was Derek, I love him and it felt, just, right. It was like we fit together perfectly."

"Aww," Tori grinned then it dropped. "OMG! Werewolf hearing! There are two in there," she pointed to the living room.

"Johnny is out and Derek, well...he was there," I laughed. "Wait...I wonder if Derek will tell anyone. I mean, you guessed but I've kinda told you the rest."

"His might tell Simon," Tori giggled. "Bet he won't look at you in the same way."

I hit her with a pillow. She flew her hand out and the pillow burst and the feathers fell out. We laughed and flicked feathers at each other.

* * *

Derek's POV.

Trying to pay attention to Simon is telling Peter is hard to do when you know Chloe is telling Tori about your sex life.

* * *

**LOL! Longer chapters. Which are better, longer and shorter? REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for all the review! :D I love to know what you think!

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

Since there was more of us now, we couldn't all fit into one car. Luckily Johnny had a car too. The problem was, who went it who's car. It was harder for Derek because he wanted to protect everyone. And he could if their was two cars. Johnny was like Derek so it came down to having a werewolf in each car. But who went with them.

After a long talk, Derek, Simon, Kit, Amber and Megan were going in one car. Johnny, Peter, Aunt Lauren Tori and I in the other.

Derek wasn't happy about being seperated from me but there just wasn't enough room. I talked to him and he only grunted. I _wanted _to go with Derek, but this was the only way it really worked.

So much drama over a car.

"Don't worry wolfie, you'll see her soon," Tori said happily.

Derek hugged me, his ears near my lips. "I feel more sorry for you. You have to put up with Tori."

I giggled and pressed my lips to his cheek. He sighed and let me go.

"Stay safe," he whispered.

I smiled and climbled in beside Tori. Peter was on my other side. Aunt Lauren was driving and Johnny was in the front seat. We'd be following behind Kit. After 5 minutes of driving the silence got to Tori.

"Yo, Werewolf dude," Tori grumbled. "Got any tunes in this crap of a car?"

"Hey, don't diss the car," Johnny said. "This car is awesome. And we do have music. How'd you like some country?"

"I wouldn't. I like country music as much I as I wearing last years clothes," Tori mumbled. "Got anything, you know, cool?"

"Country is cool," Johnny grinned. "But I suppose you want hip-hop or rap or whatever you crazy kids listen to?"

"How about some plain old Paramore? Or some Green day?"

"Comin' up."

He switched on the radio and a Oasis song was playing. Tori smiled a little and looked back out the window. Kit was still ahead of us. Luckily the roads weren't as busy today...Yet anyway. I rested my head back. I shifted. And shifted again. And again. And again.

"Hey, fidget. Keep still," Tori glared.

"S-sorry," I rubbed my arms. "Is the heat on?"

"What? It's warm in here," Tori said.

"I-I'm cold," I rubbed my arms again.

"Oh really?" Tori put her hand to my head. "Jeez! Chloe, you're burning up. Your sweating."

"B-b-but I-I-I'm c-c-c-cold," I said through chattered teeth.

"Honey? Are you feeling okay?" Aunt Lauren glanced at me through the mirror.

I tried to nod but I felt dizzy. I felt a hand on my knee. I looked up at Johnny. His face was full of concern.

"Chloe?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I d-d-don't k-know," I shivered.

The car was becoming harder and harder to see. Everything was going black but Tori's voice keep me awake.

"Damn it," Tori snapped. "Chloe, stay awake. It's probably Todd Banks. Keep talking to her. Peter, call Amber and tell them to pull over. We can't keep driving like this."

"It's gonna be okay," Johnny told me. "Still here?"

"Y-y-y-yessss," I managed to say. I wanted to sleep.

"Peter," Tori snapped. "Are you calling Amber?"

"Yes," Peter snapped back. "It's ringing."

"What the-" Aunt Lauren mumbled. "Oh-the car-"

Aunt Lauren jerked back, the car made a funny noise, then span. The car got faster and faster. We screamed. The car struck something, span on it's side. The glass shattered. Tori's scream. Something sharp stabbing in my stomach.

Darkness.

* * *

**Heehee :3 I love a good cliff hanger. Keep the reviews comin'. Please! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Laaa laaa laaaa laaaa :3**

**

* * *

****Derek's POV.**

I kept looking back at the car behind us, making sure they were still following us. Megan was talking to Amber and kept giggled. I'm not a fan of kids, but she was cute. Would Chloe and I ever have...?

I shook my head. We were young. Chloe had probably never even thought about it. But she thought about other things. Images flashed though my mind.

_Chloe lying beside me, our heads pressed together, our legs tangles together._

_"I love you Derek," Chloe had whispered._

_"I love you too," I kissed her nose. _

_I held her closer. She burried her head in my neck. She inhaled and exhaled. _

I smiled to myself. I could never be without her.

Amber's phone rang. She pulled it out and it went dead.

"Oh dear," she sighed. "I need to charge this."

"Who was calllin?" Megan asked, peering at the phone.

"Peter. Huh. Wonder what he wanted. Probably making sure Megan wasn't being too kiddy," Amber teased.

"I'm _never _tooo kiddy," Megan giggled. "I am the right amount of giddy."

I heard a car brakes. I turned and gasped.

Chloe's car span around and around. It crashed and span on it's side tumbling over and over. I heard Tori's scream but no one else. Oh god. Was Chloe...?

"_STOP!" _I screamed. "_STOP THE CAR!"_

Dad jerked but stopped the car. Before anyone could say anything, I opened the door and legged it out. Chloe's car came to a stop. It was upside down and the all the window's were smashed.

_Oh God, Oh no, no no no!_

I heard footsteps behind me as I raced to the car. When I got their someone was crawling out the window. Johnny. Of course he would survive. Dad helped him to his feet while I crouched by the back seat window. Simon came beside me.

"Dear God, Johnny," Kit gasped. "What the hell happened?"

I carefuly pulled open the door.

"Chloe wasn't feeling well," Johnny breathed. "Felt something. Tori said Todd Banks. We were about to stop. Lost control of car. Tried to call Amber."

Tori was slumped on the floor. She had scratches over her arms, protecting her face. Her nose and head was bleeding.

"Careful of the glass," Simon whispered.

I moved in and slowly, carefully, pulled her out. She moaned and her eyes fluttered.

"S'okay," Simon whispered to her. "S'okay."

I pulled her out and set her on the ground, away from the glass. Dad knelt beside her. She was awake but staying still.

Johnny had moved to the other side of the door, getting Peter out. He was awake and not as bad as Tori. He swayed put could walk. I leaned in again. Chloe's seatbelt had snapped and she had been thrown forward. She was lying face down. Her arms were badly bleeding and so was her head. I caught myself on glass but it didn't matter.

I reached in more and put my arms under her. She whimpered and I knew why. A sharp piece of glass was sticking in her stomach. Her eyes fluttered.

"D-Derek," she chocked out.

My heart stopped. She was so pale. And bleeding badly. I pulled her out the car. I laid her on the ground near Tori. Johnny was getting Lauren out the car.

"Oh NO!" Simon gasped, kneeling beside Chloe's head. His eyes filled with tears.

Tori sat up, her eyes were red. "Chloe, no..." she whispered.

"We gotta get the glass out," I said calmy. Chloe opened her eyes and locked with mine. She nodded slightly.

"Simon hold her hand," I said. "I'm sorry."

I pulled out the glasss in one quick motion. Chloe screamed and held onto Simon. She sobbed. I took off my shirt and pressed it against the cut. It was bleeding too badly.

"D-derek," she sobbed.

"It's okay," I whispered.

_WHAT THE HELL DO I DO? WATCH HER DIE?_

"Let Megan through," I looked up in surprise. Peter and Lauren looked fine. No cuts or anything. Johnny stood beisde Peter. He was pale and his eyes were fixed on Chloe. I looked back at Megan. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw Chloe. She knelt beside me, moved my hands and put her's near the cut.

The cut healed. Chloe opened her eyes again. Her head and arms were still cut, but not bleeding as much. Megan slumped against me.

"I healed the big cut, but I can't do the rest," she sighed, sounding more grown up, "Take's too much out of me. I can heal her fully and Tori later. I need to rest."

Amber picked up Megan and stood beside Peter, holding his arm.

We moved Chloe and Tori to the side of the road. Lauren cleaned up thier cuts and put bandges on them. Johnny and I stood infront of them. Watching out. Dad and Simon were talking to Amber. I noticed Johnny was healing quickly-werewolf thing-but he hadn't let Megan heal him.

"Why didn't you let Megan heal you?" I asked him.

"'Cause they," he jerked his chin at Tori and Chloe, "needed it more then me."

"What happened?"

"Chloe. She started feeling cold, but she was sweating and burning up. Tori started barking out orders. Call you, keep Chloe awake and talking, and stop driving," he shook his head. "We were about to pull over but the car hand a mind of it's own."

"Or Todd's mind," I mumbled.

"Probably," Johnny shook his head. "He came so close."

"I know..." I whispered, staring at Chloe.

* * *

**:O REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chloe's POV.

_What now?_

That was the question. We had too many people and only one car. There was no way Johnny's car would be working anytime soon...or ever again. We were stuck in the middle of a road and even if someone did drive by could we trust them? The answer: No, we couldn't.

_What now?_

Kit, Aunt Lauran and Amber were talking about the possibilities. Megan had fell asleep in Peter's arms. Bless her. Simon, Derek and Tori were talking. They were chatting about anything, trying to keep everything calm. Peter joined in a few times. They kept it quiet because they didn't want to wake up Megan.

Tori and I only had a few scraps now, thanks to Megan. Tori swayed from time to time, but she had more colour in her cheeks. The thing that was bothering me was, where Eric, Larisa and Liz were? Why didn't they come?

It bothered me that I depended on them but it also bothered me that they weren't here when I needed them most. If Megan hadn't healed me, I might have-

I shook myself. I was fine now. I few cuts and bruises.

"It was a close call." I jumped. Johnny gave me a small smile. I was standing a bit behind Derek. I didn't feel much like talking. Johnny came to stand beside me.

"Yeah..." I mumbled. "H-hey, um, I'm sorry. About your car."

"Don't fret about the car," he shrugged. "It was just a car. We're all alive. That is what counts."

"Yeah, I know. I'm still sorry though."

"Don't be," he took my hand, squeezed it, then let go. "What's bothering you?"

"Wh-what makes you think something's bothering me?"

"Your face."

"Oh," I sighed. "I was just thinking about Larisa. My ghost friends. They didn't come and I'm wondering why they didn't come, and I'm worrying that maybe they _couldn't _come because Mr. Banks might have done something, then I feel bad becasue I can't help them. And if I can't get to them-"

"Whoa, whoa. Breath," Johnny cut in. "Have you tried summoning them?"

"Hmm. No. I should but, I-I," I took a deep breath. "I'm worried I'll bring Todd Banks through."

"Ahh," Johnny nodded. "Best wait until they come. And they will. Relax," he tugged on the end of my ponytail.

I caught my hair and looked at it. It was growing out and still dyed black. Part of me missed my blonde hair and the other was liking the black. I dropped it and sighed. I sat back down, hugging my legs to my chest.

"They'll be okay," Johnny said softly.

Man, I sure hoped so.

* * *

There were two options: One was, making two trips. The other was waiting for someone to drive past and ask for a lift. Option one seemed better, but that didn't mean everyone liked it. Kit would drive, Megan, Tori, Amber, Peter and Aunt Lauren first. Derek, Johnny, Simon and I would drive second.

Kit thought that leaving two werewolfs would be safer. Plus there was Simon. And if Todd Banks was targeting me, he'd leave the first ride alone, which had Megan in it. Plus, if there was another crash with my trip, Derek and Johnny would most likely survive, and get Simon, Kit and I out the car.

So it was settled.

I stayed seated while they drove away. Derek and Simon sat down, then so did Johnny. I rested against Derek.

"Oh no!" I jumped. "What happened?"

I looked up at Liz. Behind her was Eric and Larisa.

"Where have you been?" I demanded. "Do you know how worried I have been?"

"Vas not our fault," Larisa said cooly. "Ve vere vatching over you, then ve vere blocked by the mad man. Ve vere stuck in darkness and just got out. Vhat happened?"

"Car crash," I sighed. "Todd Banks."

"Ah," they all said at once.

"Is anyone hurt?" Liz asked.

"No more then a few cuts and bruises. Megan healed us," I explained.

"Good," Eric winked. "Hate the have that beautiful face of your all messed up, darlin'"

"Gee, thanks."

"Welcome," he said cheerfully. "But then again, there is only one beautiful face I love," he looked at Liz then back at me. "Sorry to let you down, darlin'"

"Aw. I'm crushed," I tried to look hurt, but ended up smiling.

"Aren't we the cutest dead couple ever?" Liz giggled, her arm going around Eric.

"Ugh," Larisa said. "They have been like this all the time."

"Fun," I laughed.

"Ve're gonna go. But ve vill be here," Larisa locked gazes with me. "Ve vill alvays try to do vhat ve can."

"Thank you. Really," I smiled.

They faded.

I looked back at everyone else. They all had confused looks on their faces. I laughed and settled down beside Derek again.

"So...They're okay?" Johnny asked.

"Y-yep. Todd just trapped them, but they're out now," I yawned.

"S'good," Simon smiled.

"Wh-wh-what time is it?" I asked, yawing again.

"Almost 3," Derek put his arm round my shoulders. "Tired?"

"Ya think?" I giggled. I stood up and stretched out my arms. "Oooo, stiff arms."

I walked around them then sat back down...Then got back up and walked around them again. I stopped, about to sit down again, but then walked around again. Derek caught my jeans. He raised an eye brow at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I...um...," I pulled my leg free. "I...just restless."

I started walking again. I couldn't seem to get my legs to stop moving. I continued walking around them. When I got near Simon, he jumped up, catching my arm. I yanked free, roughly. Simon stared at me. I opened my mouth and continued walking. This time when I got near Johnny, his jumped up and wrapped his arms around my chest, trapping my arms.

I kicked at him but he didn't let go.

"I-I-I can't stop," I said panicked, "I-I-I need to keep walking!"

"Why?" Derek stood in front of me. His face was full of worry.

"I-I-I don't know," I tried to get out of Johnny grip. "Get off."

"What's wrong with her?" Johnny grunted.

"I don't know..." Derek rubbed his chin. "Chloe," he rested his hands on my shoulders. "What..._Who _can you feel?"

"No one. No one's here stupid," I snapped. "Get off me."

"This isn't her," Simon said beside Derek. "We need to do something about Todd Banks."

"Yeah, but what...?"

"It's not him!" I yelled. "Just let me go, Johnny. I have to walk! Let me go!"

"Walk where?" Simon asked.

"I don't know," Then I knew. "The road! Somethings on the road. Let me goo!" No sooner then I said it, a car drove past.

"Don't let her go," Derek warned. "Banks'll try to get her killed. We'll get her in the car then we can get rid of him. Once and for all."

* * *

**REVIEW please. :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Pins and needles in my foot! Arrrgggh! It's attacking me! XD**

**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

We pulled over and my mouth dropped open...Okay, it didn't, but I'm sure my eyes got wider. We pulled up outside a huge, old looking building. It wasn't old as in gross liking but old as in, cool looking. Derek looked as shocked as I did.

"Dad? Where are we?" Simon grinned. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, just, you know, curious."

"Tori said the same thing," Kit chuckled. Simon's cheeks heated.

"Come inside," Kit said getting out. "I'll explain."

I hurried out the car, only to fall flat on my face. I laughed and pulled myself up. Derek looked annoyed that he didn't catch me, but when he saw me smiling he smiled back.

"I'm a klutz," I giggled.

"Yes, you are," Simon said, linking his arm through mine. "Derek, get her other side. If she falls, she's gonna take us with her."

It wasn't a romantic thing, it was a friend-of-the-brother's-girlfriend thing. And I liked it. I was glad I could still be close friends with Simon...I just wonder wheather Derek had told him we did it yet...?

Everyone else was waiting inside the study. It was huge. Tori surprised me by hugging me. I hugged her back, happily. When we all settled down, Kit began.

"What you guys did at the Edison building had more effect on everything then we thought," he smiled. "That's a good thing. Stopping Davidoff was the biggest problem and he is gone now. The only problem left was that the rest of the Edison group didn't believe our story. We're meeting tomorrow, here. We going to give them the full story. And either they fix their ways and leave us alone...

"Or we have to stop them ourselfs," Aunt Lauren said stiffly. "We're going to suggest they close down the group on their own terms, instead of us..." _having to stop them ourselfs. _I added silently.

There wasn't anything more to say. I tugged on Derek's hand. I had an idea to get rid of Banks and that was something that needed to be done. I took him outside and told him my plan. After a long argument, he finally gave in. I sat on the grass and tugged off my necklace. I agreed to keep hold of it. Derek would only allow that much.

I warned him, no matter what, to not do anything. I had to do this by myself.

I crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I could sense Banks near me. I fouced everything I had on him. I called him. I pulled him through as much as I dared. I felt something sharp hit my skull but I keep focusing. I opened my eyes but all I saw was black. The only colourful thing was...me.

I called Derek's name but I had no reply. I heard a crazy laugh. I span and Banks was behind me, still laughing. I glared and crossed my arms.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Oh child," he grabbed my upper arm. "You are so thick!"

"Oh am I?" I raised on eyebrow.

I felt my eyes blaze. I used all my power and focused it into my upper arm. Banks pulled back, as if he'd been zapped.

I grinned.

"I'm warning you now. Leave us alone," I glared. "You said I had the power and didn't know how to use it. You, were wrong."

"I was _not _wrong!" Banks fumed. He glared down at me. I straightened up, not backing down.

"You were," I glared.

I spread out my hands. Light shone out of them and onto Banks. He scream and fell to the ground. A headache formed between my eyes but I stay on focus. I used all my power. I poured it out of my hands. I remember Banks trying to kill me, trying to take over my body, almost killing my friends. Every hatefull thing I had ever felt and I poured it out of me and onto Banks.

Banks shrieked. He rolled around on the floor. I pulled my hand back. I rested my hands on my knee's, gasping for breath. I looked beside me. Liz, Larisa and Eric were here.

"Need help, darlin'?" Eric grinned.

We all joined hands. I kept one hand free. I stretched it out over Banks again. His skin was slightly melting and he was smoking. He had burns over every inch of skin. I felt Eric's, Liz's and Larisa's power flow into me. I let it flow out of me and onto Banks again.

He shrieked even louder. So loud, it rang in my eyes. I fell onto my knee's. All that was left was ash of Banks. I fell onto my back.

When I re-opened my eyes, Derek and Johnny were hovering above me.

"H-h-hey," I croaked out. I was drained. I was aching and I craved a bed.

"Hey," Derek's amazing eyes with drowned with worry. "Are you alright?"

"I-I am now," I breathed, then smiled. "I think he's gone."

"Banks?" Johnny grinned.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I think. At least for now."

I took both their hands and got to my feet. When I swayed and almost fell back down, Derek wrapped his arms around me.

"Sleepy," I mumbled, my eyes bobbing.

"Come on," Derek said softly. "You need to sleep."

I think I nodded. Derek scooped me up and carried me inside. I fell asleep before I was in my new bed.

* * *

When I woke it was morning. I was alone. I got up, had a shower and found everyone eating in the kitchen. They seemed to have been awake for a while. I sat beside Derek and Megan.

"Morning!" I said happily.

"Someone's in a good mood," Tori noted.

"Indeed I am. That so bad?" I smiled.

"Yes," Tori sighed. "The meetings today."

"Oh..." I had forgotten. "Right."

My good mood was gone.

By dinner time, there were 6 new people in the living room. There were either, witches, sorcere's, half-demons and something else. They sat on one side of the room, us the other. Derek had placed me behind him and Johnny. Megan was near the door with Amber. If this went...bad, they needed to get out. And I being a necromancer didn't help much in a fight, hence me being behind the big bad werewolfs.

Kit began our story. Simon chimed in my Kit didn't know much. Aunt Lauren helped as well. She was with the group most of the time. When we finished the new people just...stared.

"We don't see a problem," a man said coldly. "These _kids,_" he spat the word. "can not control what they do. They are untrained and...kids."

"I agree," a late 30's woman nodded. "They need to be tamed."

"Like dogs?" Tori glared. "Oh I see how it is. You get to kill us because we haven't learnt to control them yet."

"We haven't killed anyone," the man snapped.

"Oh no?" Tori snapped back. "You haven't? Your group hasn't? Where's my friend Liz then? Let's give her a call...Oh wait!" Tori slapped her head. "She's fucking dead!"

"See what I mean?" The man looked at the others. "Out of control."

"David," Aunt Lauren snapped. "End this now or we will."

"You will?" Another man spoke up. "Ha! Not likely. Our group may be small, but we haven't done anything wrong."

"No?"I spoked up this time. "I'm seen Davidoff. That git tried to kill me, even after he was dead. He was one of the leaders, was he not?"

"We haven't done anything wrong!" A woman yelled. "You are stupid, spoiled brats! Can't control anything! You _should _be put down! Doing this experiment was a mistake! We should end this!"

"This is it?" Kit said quietly. "You won't even listen? Act now, ask questions later?"

The answer his question, the man throw an energy ball. We all dove out the way.

* * *

**Got any questions? Let me know! REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Me: *Yawns***

**Mum: Shouldn't you get to bed?**

**Me: No! I want to finish this chapter.**

**Mum: Is it that important?**

**Me: Yes! You just don't understand the magic of Derek, *smiles***

**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

We all dove of the way.

This was it. The final fight. To stop the Edison group now and end it all. Stop them from killing and hurting other people. Stop them from ruining other lifes. I looked up to see Derek and Johnny lunge forward. Tori got a huge energy ball ready and threw it at a old woman.

Megan! God, was she okay?

Megan was huddled by the door, hugging her knee's to her chest. Her face was burried in her arms. I didn't have time to get over there. I spell knocked me off my feet and into a wall. I ran my hand through my hair. Blood. I glared but at the woman who spoke.

"Stuipid little brats," she spat.

I dodged out her path as she shot another spell. Damn. Being a necromancer was useless. I grabbed a leg of a chair-the chair had been smashed to pieces. It wasn't a good weapon, but darn, it was all I had.

I swung it round. I caught her in the ribs. She steadied herself and her lips twisted. She shot out her and a fire ball came out. I jumped out the way again, but it caught my arms.

"Shit! Shit!" I clentched my teeth together. I jumped back up.

_Now or never..._

Fog formed around us. I looked around to see Simon casting the spell. Just the cover I needed. I pointed the sharp edge at the woman. She was waving her hand around, trying to get rid of the fog. I stabbed the sharp end of the car leg into her stomach. She screamed and I flew back as she cast a spell. I leg go of the leg and fell flat on my bag.

Yep, that was blood I tasted.

I coughed and looked around me. Tori had justed finished off a half-demon person. Derek was helping his Dad in a fight.

A hand touched my shoulder. I jumped and swung my hand.

Johnny caught it and grinned.

"Still alive and punching I see," he helped me to my feet.

"Yeah, I-" I flew into Johnny with such force it knocked him down.

Ouch. That hurt. Johnny pushed me off him and attacked the guy called Dave down. Kit threw out a spell and knocked the guy down. Derek was released from a binding spell. The fog got lighter and was easier to see again. With David pinned down...there was no one left. We won. Everyone just stood there. Frozen. Looking around. It went quiet.

Tori grinned. "We did it! We stopped them!"

I grinned back then stopped. These people were dead all because they were too blind to see. I looked at the woman I had stabbed. I felt the world slip but I held on. I had killed her. Like Davidoff. Truth was if I didn't, she would have killed me, but that didn't help to guilt I felt. A tear rolled down my check. I wipped it away before anyone saw. What do we do now? With...the bodies?

Megan's sob broke through my thoughts. I looked over at her. She was kneeling beside Amber...Who was laying face down on the floor...Not breathing.

"Ambie?" Megan shook her shoulder. "Ambie Bambie? W-wake up. Please, wake up. Please."

Tears filled my eyes. I walked over to Megan.

"Amber? W-wake up. Please, don't leave me," Megan sobbed. "I n-need you. Please don't go. W-wake up."

"Megan," I said quietly. "Megan, come to me."

Megan looked up at me. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"She won't wake up," Megan whispered. "She wouldn't leave me. No. No, she wouldn't," she touched Amber's hair. "S-she's gonna wake up now. Right Amber? Amber? Please! _Don't leave me!_"

I picked Megan up. She tried to get out and she kept screaming Amber's name. I looked at Kit. He nodded towards the door. I eased out the room and went into the closest bedroom. Megan screamed all the way out. She screamed for Amber. Tears fell off her cheeks and onto my shoulders. I blinked back my owned tears and sat down on the bed.

I held her against me. She cried and cried and cried.

"A-a-amber," she sobbed again and again. "A-a-amber."

I held her close and whispered gentle words. She soon fell asleep. Derek came into the room. His face grave.

I slipped out the room and stood in front of him.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. A few cuts, but nothing serious," Derek mumbled.

"H-How's Peter?"

"Handling," Derek hugged me. "Simon's talked to him but he wants to be alone. What about Megan?"

"She's asleep. She's...I want to stay with her," I said firmly. "She needs me."

Derek nodded. "I thought you might say that," Derek shifted. "Dad, Simon and I...we're going to go burry the bodies."

I shuddered. "Now?"

"Yeah," Derek rolled his shoudlers. "We gotta do it. Johnny'll be here to keep you guys safe."

"So, you trust Johnny now?" I asked.

"Trust...Eh...I'm starting to," Derek mumbled. "I'll see you soon, 'kay?"

"'Kay," I kissed him and went back to sit with Megan.

* * *

When Megan woke up she asked for Peter.I got him and left them to talk or cry together. I ran past the study and straight into the kitchen. Johnny had gloves on and a sponge in his hand.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I...cleaned up the study," he said, taking off the gloves.

"Ah," I looked away, sighing. I slumped into the chair by the table.

"Try and be happy," Johnny said, sitting beside me. "Banks is gone. The Edison group have been stopped."

"Amber's dead," I added bitterly. "And I might have stopped Banks for now, but who knows? He might come back. And then there is Tori's mom. I haven't stopped her yet. And Megan and Peter are upset. Everyone is hurt. People are dead because they are so blinded by-"

Johnny put his hand over my mouth.

"Rant over?" I glared at him. He smiled softly. "Just live in the now. Yes, bad things have happened and will happen again, but for now, we've done something good. We've stopped people from killing people like you. Take it easy on yourself. At least this once."

I blinked back tears. He moved his hand, got up and hugged me. I was surprised but I hugged him back. When we pulled apart he left to check on everyone.

So, the Edison group was over. Banks was gone-Two good things.

Amber was dead. Tori's mum might come back to haunt me. Banks might come back. People were dead because they were too stuipid to see the truth-Four bad things.

I rested my head on the table. Tori came in. She sat oposite me.

"I know," was all she said.

We sat in silence for what seemed a life time. We didn't move. We just sat near each other, letting the other not be alone. I ended up cooking a few random things with Tori's help. When the boys came back, I set out the food. We all ate together, but Peter and Megan.

* * *

**Emotional. :} REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Mmmmm. Chocolate. :}**

**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

I wrapped my arms around my knee's. After having something to eat, I went into my room. I said on the bed, hugging my knee's to my chest. I held onto my necklace. I didn't want to see Amber. I didn't want to have to explain. I couldn't...

I wasn't surpised when Derek walked in. Within a second, he was on my bed and I was curled up to him. A few tears spilled out. He wipped them away with his thumb. I clung to his shirt.

"Where did you get the shirt?" I asked. He took his last one off after the car crash.

"I found a cupboard of clothes," he chuckled. "Only thing that fit me."

I smiled and tilted my head up.

Derek was watching me. His hair was getting longer and needed to be cut. I ran my hands through it. I stretched out, so I was lying half beside him and half on top of him. He didn't seem to mind.

I leant up and kissed him. His kissed me back, his hands sliding up my waist. I leaned more into the kiss. I poured everything I had into it.

I pulled back suddenly, sitting up. Derek frowned at me. I just shook my head and got up. I rubbed my eyes and stared at the window.

"I'm sorry," I said with my back to him. "I'm just...numb. I guess. Numb and...sad."

I jumped slightly when I felt Derek's arms go around me. He rested his chin on my shoulders.

"It's okay, Chloe," he mumbled into my hair. "I understand."

"What happens now?"

"I don't know."

We stayed together, staring out the window, wondering what happened next.

* * *

Two weeks passed by. Two weeks. No one did much. We talked quietly. We ate. We slept. But we didn't _do _anything. We were all sad about Amber but we were also happy about stoppi ng the Edison group. Megan and Peter stayed together mostly.

They stayed in their room a lot. We left them. They needed each other right now.

We all stood by the door. Finally, when they came out their room, they decided they weren't staying.

Peter told us he was going to stay with his grandma and grandad for a while. Megan was going with him. We all understood. We would miss them but they needed to be with family. Peter said he would come back, to learn more about his and Megan's powers, but for now, they wanted to be normal.

I hugged Megan tightly. "Miss you, crazy girl," I whispered.

She hugged me back. "Misssss you toooo."

I hugged Peter next. He smiled slightly and hugged me back stiffly.

They got into Aunt Lauren's car and drove away.

Back inside I slumped down onto the sofa. Johnny sat beside me. He took my hand, squeezed it, then after a moment, let go.

I sighed.

"I'm going to miss Megan," I sighed again. "She had a great giggle."

"She did," Johnny agreed, smiling slightly. "They'll be back."

"You think?"

"I think."

"I-I hope so," I said sadly.

Across me, Liz and Eric appeared, sitting on the oposite sofa. They were holding hands. At least it was good for some.

"Larisa is with Amber," Liz said quietly. "She's in shock, but she's dealing."

"Sh-she shouldn't have to deal," I said grimly. "She shouldn't have died."

"But she did, darlin'" Eric said quietly. "She has the deal. And she's doing better then we thought she would."

"I don't want to see her," I said quietly. "I...I can't. I-I-I-"

"Chloe," Liz gazed at me. "Chloe, we understand. She understands."

"Thanks."

They nodded and faded. I got up and walked around the giant living room. Simon was with Derek and Tori. Derek kept asking me if I was okay, and I assured him I saw but he keeps on worrying. I was the last one to say goodbye to Peter and Megan. Everyone else had said their goodbyes earlier.

Derek had began to trust Johnny now. Now fully, but still, there was some trust there. I was glad. Johnny and I were becoming good friends. Just friends. He looked at me like a sister. I was glad.

I felt something forceful push on my back. I gasped and fell down.

"Ouuuuccch!" I mumbled. getting to my knee's. I felt a hand on my elbow. Johnny.

"Chloe?" He frowned. "Are you okay?"

"My head," I moaned. "Did you push me?"

"No...You felt someone push you?" He helped me to my feet.

"Y-yes," I swayed. His hand stayed on my elbow.

"Oh...I don't feel so good."

I fell back down to my knee's. I wrapped my hands around myself. I barely heard Johnny call for Derek. I fell against Johnny's side. I was breathing heavily. My chest was burning. A raging fire. My head was spinning around and around.

"Chloe!" Derek's call broke through the darkness.

I tried to lift my head but I couldn't. I was being pulled down. Pulled into the darkness.

* * *

**Read and Review. x**


	32. Chapter 32

**Anyone seen Ghost of Girlfriends Past? I have. I liked it. Cheesy at times, but funny. :]**

**

* * *

**Derek's POV.

Chloe fell into Johnny's arms. He caught her and looked up wildly at me. I didn't pause. I ran straight to them and crouched down beside them. Her skin was buring like fire. She was sweating and shivering at the sane time. She cried out. I took her from Johnny. I ran into her bedroom and set her down on her bed.

"Get some ice," I snapped at Tori.

Useless. I feel useless. No doubt a ghost was doing this and there was nothing I could do about it!

"Get dad," I snapped at Simon.

He hurried out the room, shooting a worried glance at Chloe.

I looked back at her. Her hair was plastered down with sweat. Her lips were shaking. Her face was so pale! Her hands were shaking. She cried out again. I sat on the bed near her head, stroking her hair.

A breeze flew in. I smelt...blood. Oh God. I looked down at her. Blood slowly spilled out from her lips. Her arm was cut and bleeding. I looked at her other arm. A cut was forming on her arm. Like someone was cutting her right now...but no one was here...

"Johnny!" I called at him. "GET SOME TOWELS AND PLASTERS!"

Tori came running in. She froze when she saw Chloe.

"No, no, no..."

"Give me the ice, Tori," I growled. "She's burning up."

Tori quickly got a hold of herself and gave me the ice. I placed it on her forehead. Simon came back in with Dad. He looked helplessly around. Johnny charged in with some towels and plasters. We started cleaning the cuts and putting plasters on them. It was useless. More were forming. She was loosing too much blood.

When Lauren came back, she checked Chloe's temperature, re-cleaned her cuts and get getting more ice.

I took Chloe's hand. She screamed out my name.

"You going to be okay," I whispered.

I didn't even know if that was true. I don't even know what was going on!

"Liz!" Tori called, making me jump. "Liz! We need your help!"

I looked over at her. She was standing, arms on hips, before a piece of paper and pen. The pen lifted and started writing.

"Your mom and the other dead edison group all used their powers together to get Chloe. They have taken her spirit to the Darkness and are hurting her. Whatever her spirit feels, Chloe's body feels. Larisa, Eric and I are trying to get her out." Tori said, reading the paper. As she read she voice got more and more shakey. "They're trying to torture her...then they'll kill her. Then they'll come after you. It's their revenge. We _are _trying to get her out. Keep in touch."

The pen dropped.

"We have to do something." Simon whispered. His eyes were red and he was staring at the paper. "We can't leave her there."

"We have to try and pull her out," Johnny said grimly. "It's won't be easy."

* * *

Chloe's POV.

Light...I miss light.

It felt like years since I fell into the Darkness. Was it years? It felt like it...

Light.

My hands and feet were chained down to the floor. They were gone...for now. But they were going to come back. They always come back. They cut my arms, my legs and they burn me. They make me feel on fire. They make my insides burn. I scream for Derek but he's never here. Never here.

Derek.

Footsteps. Oh no. Please, no more. Please. Tori's mom stepped from the Darkness with the other people. The other people were the ones we had stopped two weeks ago in the fight.

Nothing ever changed. They were in the same clothes with the same hatred in thier eyes. They never carried any weapons but they still hurt me.

"Why go after me?" I breathed out once.

"Because you are the weakest. You are easier to get to and to hurt," Tori's mom had said in a matter-of-fact voice.

They were right. I was weak. I was always getting myself in danger and needed someone to save me. But there was no one here now. I had to keep fighting...But the thing was, I wasn't a good fighter.

_So let's just roll over and die. Great plan. Death or fight another day?_

It wasn't that, I just _couldn't_ fight-

_Couldn't or won't...?_

What am I supposed to do?

_Fight. Another. Day._

My inner voice was right-and annoying-but mostly right.

I gasped when the burning spread through my body again. I closed my eyes and tried to breath evenly through my mouth. I pictured light. The brightest light I had ever seen.

"My turn!" Someone snapped.

"Say's who?" Tori's mom snapped back. "I'm in control here."

"Bitch," the person muttered.

The light was bright. I stayed focus on it. The light was safe, warm. The light was home. The light was everything good. I pictured spreading the light out. I flew up from the floor. I flew straight up. When I reopened my eyes...I was standing on...clouds?

"Wh-what the-?" I span around.

"Your half way there, baby," A soft voice whispered. "You can do it."

"M-Mom?" I whispered back.

She appeared in front of me, floating slightly. She held out her hand.

"You break out from here," she told me, her eyes loving. "Your friends are helping you get out. They are using their powers. Use yours. Break free from the Darkness and trap the rest of them in there."

"But how?" I gazed at her. I so badly wanted to hug her and stay in her arms.

"The light you pictured. Focus on it, baby. It'll free you. Love and strength will save," she came down and hugged me.

"Mom," Tears spilled from my eyes. "I-I don't want to leave you."

"Oh baby. It's not time for you," she kissed my head. "You will see me, but not soon. Not too soon. Go baby. Use your power. Use your gift. Free youself."

She stepped away and disapeared. I reached out for her but it was too late. She was gone. I wiped away my tears. I had to get out...

I closed my eyes. The light was still there...but just out my reach.

"Come on, Chloe. Wake up." Derek.

Derek's voice egoed through the clouds. I smiled. Derek. Derek was my everything. He was my werewolf. My friend. My love. The thought of him made me fly. And I was.

I gasped looking down. I was flying through the clouds. I fly higher and higher and with the higher I got, the better I felt. I felt warm. I felt safe, love. I felt alive. I giggled and sailed up. I spread out my hands. A burst through a thick cloud.

I gasped again and opened my eyes.

Derek and Johnny hovered there. Tori and Simon in the background. I couldn't see Kit or Aunt Lauren but I sensed they were there.

I smiled at Derek and took his hand.

"They are gone," I told them all. "They're trapped."

I jumped out of bed. I looked down at my arms. No a scratch. I was healed. I felt great!

"Chloe?" Derek said uneasy.

"Derek," I smiled, and took his hand again. I told them everything that had happened.

"But they're gone," I giggled. "And they won't come back," I went serious. "And they were right. I am weak. Derek. I want to learn to fight."

* * *

**Review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chloe: Ohh. Derek's going to teach Chloe to fight...?**

**Me: Yes...**

**Chloe: You know what I'd do?**

**Me: No, but I'm sure your about to tell me.**

**Chloe: I'd run at him with all my force, knock him down and pin him *wackles eyebrows.***

**Me: Of cource you would. *rolls eyes***

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

"Just hit my hand," Derek held up his left hand.

We found an emptyish room. Derek got his dad to buy some training matts. Tori bought me some sports clothes. I had my hair tied back and I was wearing loose pants with a sports top that ended just before my belly button. I have to admit, I looked pretty cool in them. At first I refused to wear them, but Derek pushed me into learning to fight.

Derek was also wearing sports clothes and man! Did he look hot.

"Come on, Chloe," Derek waved his hand.

I hit it.

Derek looked at his hand, then my arm. "Huh. Did you hit it? I didn't feel anything..."

I kicked his shins. It hurt my feet more but I put on a brave face. Derek grinned.

"I guess I deserved that," a wider grin. "Come on. Hit me again."

We spent the next five minutes and me hitting his hands. We moved onto being attacked next.

Derek ran at me and I ducked out the way. He promised to try and not to use his werewolf strength. His grabbed my upper arm and I used my other to elbow him in he chin. He grunted and his arm slipped. I pulled free and knocked the back of his legs. He started to fall but got his balance back. His arm caught the back of my legs and I fell down-not too hardly. He straddled me and pinned my shoulders down.

"I was closer this time," I breathed.

"You were," he agreed.

Our breathing was rough and I was sweating. I swallowed and he grinned down at me.

He bent down to kiss me but I brought my hands up when his grip released a little. I pushed him back and he fell back. He was surprised. I used my whole body weight to keep him down. I pinned _his _shoudlers. I laughed down at him. He could probably pick me up and throw me off him, instead his arms slid around my waist.

"Gotta ya," I said hopefully in a sexy voice.

"Indeed."

I bent down to kiss him. As I bent down, he rolled over, so I was underneath him. He kissed me fiercley. I wrapped my hands into his air, holding him closer to me. His hands slid up my sides. They brushed the sides of my breasts. I gasped into his mouth and the night in the motel room flashed into my mind. His skin on my skin.

I pulled back and gulped. "We-we should be training."

He nodded, his cheeks slightly flushed.

He slowly pulled of me. We left the attacking for another time, incase next time we couldn't stop ourselfs. He showed me how to kick and punch. What the do with my arms and hips. I was about the try a kick when Tori's scream egoed through the house.

"Simon! Give me back my hairbrush!"

I heard a rumble laugh from Derek. I looked out the door. Tori was standing infront of Simon, with her hands on her hips.

"Give it back now!" she demanded.

"I will when you unlock the kitchen cupboard door! I want my food!" Simon shot back.

"No. I do not trust you _or _Derek. You'll end up eating my food. Give me my hair brush and I'll unlock the door and give you your food."

"I won't eat your food," Simon glared. "I want mine."

"Hairbrush first," she held out her hand.

"Food first."

"Listen here blondie, I want my hairbrush. Give it. Now."

"Or...?"

"Or I do this," she flew out her hands. Simon was caught in a binding spell. She grabbed her hair brush, grinned and waved it in his face.

"Ha ha ha," she laughed. "No food for the stuck soccerer."

"Wow. They _are_ brother and sister," Johnny laughed, passing through.

Tori glared after him.

A knock at the door. I grinned at Tori and Simon then went to answer it. Naturally, Derek followed me.

"Has she let him go yet?" I asked Derek, smiling.

"Nah. I don't think she will either. She's probably going to put lipstick on him," Derek chuckled. "I'll go save him in a second."

I laughed with him. I opened the door and froze.

"Hey, Chloe."

I stared at her with shock. She looked the same as the last time I saw her. I crossed my arms and thought about the last I saw her. I turned my back on her and promised to never look back.

"What do you want, Rae?"

* * *

**Read and Review. **


	34. Chapter 34

**BRAIN FREEZE! XD I've just had ice cream. :p**

**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

I stared at my ex-friend in the eyes. I didn't bother hiding my anger or my shock. She just stood there. She looked sad and scared. Part of me wanted to help her but a bigger part wanted to slam the door in her face, lock it and stalk off.

"What do you want Rae?" I repeated harshly.

She flinched. "I deserve that," she whispered. "Can I come in?"

"No," Derek snapped, his hand resting on my arm. "What do you want?"

"I want to help you..." she said weakly.

"I'm not buying it," I narrowed my eyes. "Beside, we don't need your help. It's over. Goodbye, Rae."

I started to close the door but her hand shot out, keeping it open.

"Please, Chloe," she pleaded. "I need your help. At least let me explain."

I sighed heavily. I looked up at Derek. His eyes were hard and gazing at Rae. When he looked down at me, his face softened. He mouthed "Five minutes." I nodded and let her come in. When we were in the living room, Tori, Simon joined us. Tori leant against the wall, arms crossed, glaring at Rae. Simon stood beside her, not looking at Rae at all.

"Y-you have five minutes," I snapped. "Better make this good."

"Thank you," Rae blurted. "I'm sorry for what I did, but I had to do it. I had to. I had a life now. But I need your help. It's my mom. She's been taken away and I don't know who by. I didn't know where to go. I thought it was the Edison group, but you said it's over. I don't know where she is!"

"Whoa, wait. You're mom was taken?" Tori glared. "Why should we believe you? Heck, why should we help you?"

"She _was_ taken!" Rae exclaimed. "I need your help."

"The last time we saw you, I told you you'd get into trouble. I also told you, I wouldn't be there to help you," I said, meeting her gaze. "I agree with Tori. Why should we believe you? Who else would take your mom now?"

"I don't know..." Raw mumbled.

"Wait a sec," Simon blinked. "How on earth did you find us?"

"What do you mean?" Rae shifted.

"How did you find us? Here, I mean," Simon's eyes narrowed. "We didn't let anyone where we were."

"I-I-I-" Rae stammered, looking helpless.

"How did you find us?" Tori snapped.

"I-I got a note," Rae said quielty.

"A note?" Derek glared.

"Yeah," Rae rubbed her arms. "I got a note through my door telling me where you were."

"When did this note appear?" I asked.

"After my mom disapeared."

"And how do you know she was taken?"

"She went out and never came gome again," Rae whispered.

"Doesn't mean she was taken," I pointed out.

"I panicked, okay?" Rae's hand flew up. "Please just let me stay here until she calls."

I sighed. Rae hurt me. She hurt me a lot when she wouldn't help me. But now she needed help. I _did_ want to help her but I also wanted to shove her back side out the door. I could tell everyone was feeling the same way.

I sighed again.

"One day," I said coldly. "You have one day. If she doesn't show..." I shrugged. "Not our problem."

"Damn straight," Tori agreed.

* * *

I was punching the punching doll Derek's dad got when Simon walked in. Derek had gone to get lunch and I said I would stay training. I was still in my sports clothes which I was starting to love.

"Hey," Simon smiled.

"Hi," I breathed, punching the dolls ribs.

"Picturing someone in particular?" Simon grinned.

"I thought about it," I grinned back. I stepped away from the doll. "What do you think?"

"About Rae? That's she's full of crap. But, like you said, one day. We'll help her, but not for long. She turned her back on us. Only fair we do the same, I say."

"Yeah..." I sighed. "I know. But she was still my friend..._Was _my friend. Past tence," I shook my head. "She hurt me, so I'm not taking her crap."

"So you shouldn't," Simon smiled softly. "The day after tomorrow, she'll be gone."

"I hope so," I shook my head again. "She hurt me a lot."

"I know," Simon squeezed my hand. "Want a drink?"

"Please," I smiled squeezing back.

He smiled back and left. I went back to punching the doll. I was so involved in punching the doll I didn't notice when Rae came in. She cleared her throat. I jumped and whirled.

She smiled. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks," I grunted.

"I heard you and Derek were together."

"Yeah," I smiled slightly. "I love him."

"I guessed," she brushed her hands on her jeans. "You're learning to fight too? You look good at it. I take it Derek's teaching you."

"Y-yeah. I need to learn to defend myself.".?docid=18535971

"Good for you. You've changed."

I met her gaze. "So have you."

She flintched again. "Yeah. I guess we both have."

"Why didn't you come?" I asked sadly. "We needed you. My friend died because there weren't enough of us."

"I told you," Rae snapped. "I had my own life to live."

"I didn't have mine!" I snapped back. "You got yours. I didn't get mine. I haven't seen my dad. I've lost people I care about, all because you were selfish."

"It's not my fault!" she stepped towards me. "I had my own life to live!"

"So you keep saying!" I shouted back. "What about other people? Huh Rae? You only care about yourself!"

"And you don't?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I do think about myself," I said in a low voice. "But I think about others too. I think about Liz as a ghost. I think about Derek and Simon. I worry Tori is lonely. I worry my dad is ill or stressed. I worried about you...But now I don't!"

I punched her straight in the nose.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Once-Dianna Vickers. :D**

**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

Rae fell on her backside, her hand over her nose. Her eyes watered.

Frankly, I hadn't thought I'd hit her that hard.

She glared up at me. I looked down at her, breathing heavily. Man, she did piss me off. Simon came back in with Tori. Tori looked at the sense. She grinned at me.

"Well, well," she grinned. "Necro Chloe hits fire girl Rae."

"You are not my friend," I glared at Rae.

"So what?" Rae got to her feet. "You're friend with _Tori _now?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Yes, I am. And she's a better friend then you ever were! She didn't sell me out when we were escaping! She didn't give up when I needed help! _She_ was here for me...Unlike _you_."

I turned and stalked out. I caught Tori's face. She was a mixture of surprise and happiness. Tori was a better friend. I stormed out the room and bumped into Johnny. His grin went away when he saw my face.

"Whoa. What happened?"

"Didn't you hear?" I mumbled and brushed past him. He walked beside me.

"I did. Werewolf hearing," he grinned then went serious. "You okay?"

"No."

"You hit her."

"Yep."

"Good on ya," he said quietly. "She hurt you."

"Yes," I sighed. "I'm going to get changed."

"Okay...If you need to talk..."

"Thanks Johnny," I smiled slightly.

I had a warm shower and changed out of my sports clothes. I opened my bedroom door and saw Derek there, hand raised about to knock. He looked...excited.

"Hey...I, um, heard about you and Rae," he said softly.

"I hit her."

"I heard."

"It felt good," I admitted.

"She hurt you," Derek hugged me. "It's only fair to feel mad. From what I heard, you pack quite a punch."

I laughed. "Y-yeah."

"I was thinking..." Derek began. "About changing. I feel the need to and it's been a while..."

"Can I come?" I looked up at him.

He smiled. "I was hoping you would."

* * *

Five minutes later we were outside. Derek was sitting on the floor, me beside him. He had taken off his clothes. He began the change. It came faster this time but still painfull. He moaned and whimpered. I help his hand and stayed beside him, whispering words. Nothing too much.

Hair spilled out. He fell onto his front paws. He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Came faster this time," I said.

He grunted.

"Getting easier," I grinned. "Wanna go for a run?"

Another grunt, I took as a _maybe._

"I'd run with you, b-but I don't think I could keep up," I looked away. "Well, unless you stumble all over the place again."

He growled and gently nudged me with his paw. I giggled.

"R-run?"

He slowly got to his paw. He walked around me. I span around watching him. I grinned then ran off. I just about heard him chasing after me. I stopped when he came in front of me. He bared his teeth and grunted.

_Caught you._

"Uh-uh," I shook my head.

I took off again. I ran and laughed. When I looked behind me, I could see him. But I wasn't falling for it. I laughed again and continued running. I stopped and looked around me. I was breathing heavily. I jogged through the tree's, still watching for Derek.

I flet his paws push on my legs. I fell to my knees. My hands flew out to brake my fall. He pushed me down and lay ontop of me. Not his full weight but enough. He let out a deep grumble. A laugh. I struggled to get up but it was useless.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed. "You win! Get off!"

He let out another deep rumble laugh. He lay beside me. I rolled onto my side and ran my finger's through fur. He shuddered and smiled.

* * *

**Derek's POV.**

Chloe's breathing was still a little rough. She left her things on my fur. Her skin felt amazing. Her hands were cool against my fur. I settles down and my paws and watched her. She bent her elbow and rested her hand on it.

"You have soft fur," she said, smiling.

I grutned a thanks.

"Welcome," she giggled.

Her eyes bobbed and then closed. Her breathing became more even. I shuffled closer so she could rest against me. She did. She fell asleep quickly, smiling slightly. I relaxed against her. She was my everything. I loved her so much and wanted to be with her always.

The thought of her being taken away from me, make my head spin, my stomach ache. The world span around so fast, I felt like I was falling.

No. I could never lose Chloe. And I never would.

I tensed when I heard foot steps. I lifted my head and sniffed. Not a sent I recognised. I nudged Chloe awake. She blinked and looked up frowning. I nudged her towards the house.

"Wh-what?" she asked.

I nudged my head towards the door. She sighed and got up. I walked with her, nudging her to hurry up. She started jogging. When we got far enough, I changed back. I quickly changed into my clothes. I found her and took her elbow.

"Derek, what?" she looked up.

"I smell someone," I told her.

I tensed. They were close.

Two man sprang out from the tree's. I charged at one of them, knocking him down. He fell but shoved me off with a spell. I flew backwards. I spang to my feet and knocked him in the head. He fell down again, blood coming out of his nose. I caught his hands and kicked his legs out from under him.

He grunted and fell down. I hit him again and he feel down. He lay there.

I turned to see Chloe fighting the other man.

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

I faced the man. I kicked his legs. I hit him but he stayed up. I through a punch but he dodged. I span and kicked out. I caught his stomach and he doubled over. I gasped when I felt like being electrocuted. I stayed standing and punched him. I punched him under the chin. He blinked in surprise.

I closed my hands together and banged him on the back. He fell down and I kicked him. Derek came over and knocked him out for me. I leant against a tree. Derek was watching me with worry and proudness.

"You did well," he breathed. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," I clapped. "I fought back!"

I punched the air and laughed. Derek laughed with me then froze.

I followed his gaze to see Rae.

"What happened?" She gasped.

"Why don't you tell us?" I glared.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the slow updates. :p I've seen eclipse! :D IT WAS EPIC!**

**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

Rae stood there looking from me to Derek. Her eyes were panicked and her breath uneven. She stepped back and I tensed.

"What do you mean?" she exclaimed. "You think this is my fault?"

"Yes," I glared. "You just _happen_ to show up after someone just _happens_ to post a note through your door, and then these two dudes just _happen_ to find us the same day you do? Uh-uh. No way. I'm not buying it."

"W-well, it's not my fault," she breathed. "I-I didn't-I don't know where the note came from-I didn't-"

She ran. I raced after her and jumped on her back. I rolled her over and pinned her shoulders down. Derek stood behind me.

"S-stop bullshitting me," I said. "Tell me to truth now, or I kick your ass to the ground."

"No!" she struggled to get up.

"Rae!" I almost yelled. "You have been back-stabbing me too many time. Give me the truth!"

"No!"

"Rae! We might be able to help you if you just tell us the truth!" It was a lie. I just wanted the truth. There was no way I was helping her. No now...

"Fine." she slumped. "They took my mom. They said I could have her back if I found you guys and turned you in. I need her back, Chloe. You don't understand."

"W-who are these guys?" I jerked my head to the knocked out two.

"From the Edison group. They're the last two people left. They didn't come to the meeting incase..." she trailed off.

"How did you find us?" I demanded.

"I _did_ get a note. I don't know how though."

"Does anyone else know where we are?"

"No."

I sighed and looked up at Derek. He was staring at Rae with pure hate.

"Get your dad. We'll take away her memory, kick her out then she can find her mom on her own," I told him.

"NO!" Rae screamed and struggled with me. "YOU SAID YOU'D HELP!"

"I'm doing a you. Lieing and betraying," I sighed.

Kit came out with Derek. I held Rae while we took away her memory. I walked her out and put her on a bus. She'd find her mom, but on her own. I didn't need this.

Derek and Kit took care of the two knocked out men. I walked back into our new home and slumped down on the sofa. So much for a quiet life.

* * *

Someone was shaking my shoulder. I blinked and it took me a moment to realise where I was. I fell asleep on the sofa. I blinked and looked up into blue eyes. Johnny's. He smiled and helped me up.

"Hey sleepy head," we walked to the kitchen. "You okay?"

"Tired."

"That's not an answer."

"No," I sighed.

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes? Wait-yes as in your okay or yes as in 'tired' is an answer."

"No."

"Huh?" Johnny shook his head.

I laughed and bumped him with my hip.

"I-I'm not okay. I _am_ tired, and that can be an answer," I laughed again. "Actually, I'm okay now."

"What can I say?" Johnny grinned. "I have that effect on people."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He just winked back.

"Where's Derek?" I asked, getting a glass of water.

"He and Simon are with his dad. Derek was going to wake you, but thought you need the rest. He told me to be here when you wake up," he grinned. "Seems little ol' Derek is trusting me."

"Seems to be," Derek rumbled egoed through the kitchen. "And I am anything but little."

"Good to know," Johnny grinned. "Ladies and Wolf, I bid you goodnight."

Johnny's chuckled egoed down the hall as he walked away. Derek shook his head after him, but he was smiling slightly. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my cheek.

"How is my little necro?" He laughed.

I nudged him in the ribs. He backaway, hand over his ribs. "Ouch."

"Ha ha," I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine."

"Good, 'cause I was thinking..." Derek looked away.

"Thinking...?"

He looked back at me and my cheeks heated. His eyes were dancing and he was smiling...sexily.

"Want to...see my room?" Derek grinned.

"I would but...I haven't finished my water," i pointed to my glass.

Derek growled and took the glass. He threw the water down the sink then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I hit his back, giggling.

"Aahhh," I giggled.

He jogged upstairs then plopped me down on his bed. I pulled him into a deep kiss and forgot about everything for a while.

* * *

Larisa's POV.

I vatched Chloe was the wolf boy go into his room. I smiled slightly. The edison group vere over and she was happy for now. I looked behind me and saw Chloe's mom.

"Thank you, Larisa," she smiled. "Thank you for looking out for her."

"Vas not a problem," I smiled back. "She is very kind. But my job is finished. She is safe. I left her a note saying goodbye. I vill be moving into my afterlife now."

"Thank you, so much."

"I liked her. She vas kind and caring. She vill be strong one day."

"Have a peaceful afterlife," Chloe's mom whispered.

"I vill."

Vith one last look at the vorld, I vanished into my afterlife.

* * *

**Bless Larisa. :} Read and Review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Going Altern Towers soon! So excited! :D**

**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.

I was feeling...peacefull. Derek fell asleep with his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his beating heart. It was still faster then normal. I smiled to myself. Derek and I were the only thing I felt fully stable about.

I kissed his chest and slipped out of bed. I had a quick shower and found a note on my bed.

_To Chloe,_

_ My job here is done. You are safe and loved and I am hoping it vill stay that vay. I have moved on to my afterlife. Stay safe, my little sweet. _

_ Take care, Larisa._

"I'll miss you," I whispered. I put the note in my pocket. I was going to keep this.

I turned to find Tori in the doorway. She pointed to my pocket.

"A-a note from Larisa. She's moved on," I told her.

"Oh," Tori nodded. "Good. I was thinking about going shopping tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"I'd love to," I smiled.

She turned to go then look back.

"Thanks...for before. Saying I was a friend...A good friend," Tori looked above my head.

"I meant it."

She met my gaze. "Thank you, Chloe." she smiled. "Oh, and as you friend, you can buy me something tomorrow."

I threw a pillow at her. She caught it and laughed. She held it close to her chest and grinned at me.

"Seriosuly, I want stuff," she threw the pillow back.

I ducked and the pillow landed on the floor. I walked out with her, chatting naturally. She went to get some sleep and hugged me good . Tori and I were friends, and I was loving it. She was still Tori but she was nicer to me and we got along better. Nice to have one true friend.

Kit and Aunt Lauren were in the kitchen talking. I smiled at them both. I got another drink of water-I was thristy after Derek had throw away my other drink. Kit said goodnight to me.

"Tori wants to go shopping tomorrow," I told Aunt Lauren. "She's wants me to come. Can we go?"

"Sure, Honey," Aunt Lauren smiled. "I want to talk to you."

"O-okay," I said carefully.

"It's about Derek and you," she began. "I saw you two go into his room..."

"Oh God," my cheeks heated.

"And you told me you were taking it slow...Now, I don't want the details. But are you being safe?"

"God, Aunt lauren!" I flew out my chair. "We did take it slow...and..." I clear my throat. "We are...s-safe."

"How many times have you had se-"

"Ughhhh!" I covered my ear. "Going to bed now!"

She might have called after me, but I kept my hands on my ears and kept running to my room. Hopefully in the morning my cheeks would go back to their normal colour.

* * *

Tori threw yet another bra at me. This one was black with red lace on it. It was very sexy. She kept throwing them at me, telling me Derek would get off on them. Once again I put it back and glared at her.

"Just doing you a favour," she shrugged, grinning.

"I don't need _this_ kind of favour," I blushed.

"Oooh. You and wolfie getting friskey?"

"Ahem."

We looked up to see a store worker.

"Please don't mess around with our Bra's. Either buy them or leave them," she said coldly.

She turned and left. Tori and I burst out laughing.

Derek and Simon had come with us shopping but Tori shooed them when we came into the underwear section. We met up with them again.

"Thristy," Tori looked at Derek. "Where are the slushie machines?"

"How would I know?" Derek grumbled.

"'Cause you, my pet wolf, have a blue tongue, meaning you had a slushie. I want one. Take me."

"You and your blue tongue," I giggled. Derek gave me a helpless look then took Tori away.

Simon linked his arm through mine.

"Buy anything?" he grinned.

"N-No! But Tori kept shoving...Never mind." I blushed.

Simon bumped me with his hip and laughed.

"C-can we go outside and wait for them? The shops too hot."

"Sure," Simon shrugged. "Tori will probably keep Derek busy for a while. Demanding a half red-half blue slushie and Derek will probably argue about only having on colour."

"Ha ha. Ture."

We walked outside. I gave my jacket to Tori inside before, but outside it was cold. Simon was about to take off his jacket but I shook my head.

"I-I'll warm up when T-T-Tori gives me b-back my j-jacket," I said through chattering teeth.

"You're cold," Simon gave me a look. "Take my jacket."

"N-n-no," I grinned. "Take it off all you want, I won't put it on."

He chased after me, trying to put his jacket on me. I laughed and kept dodging him. He caught my arms and threw the jacket around me. I shrugged it off and almost fell over. Simon lunged for me and caught me. He caught me just before I hit the floor. It looked like we had been dancing and he dipped me down. He laughed down at me and helped me back to my feet.

"I'm warm now!" I laughed.

He laughed with me and stopped when a shadow loomed over us. I stood beside Simon.

"Can you show me where to coffee shop is?" A man's deep voice asked.

"Sure," Simon relaxed. "It's right over th-"

A bash against my skull and everything went black.

* * *

**Oh no! READ AND REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 39

***Dances***

**

* * *

**Derek's POV.

Finally happy with her slushie, Tori and I made our way to meet Simon and Chloe. Tori happily sipped her slushie, grinning. I picked up Chloe's and Simon's sents. They went outside. Probably for some air.

I told Tori and she just shurgged and said fine.

I followed out their sents. When we got ouside, I froze. Simon's and Chloe's sent just dissapeared. Simon's coat was on the floor and I could smell blood...Chloe's **and** Simon's.

"Something happened," I exclaimed.

"What?" Tori looked alarmed.

"Someone has taken them," I growled.

"But who's left...?" Tori asked, looking around.

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

Ooouch. My head. The back of my head hurt like, well, hell. I moaned and opened my eyes. I blinked. It was dark. Not pitch black. But dark. I tried to raise my hands to my head but they wouldn't moved.

Tied. Together…behind a chair.

I tried to kick my feet but that wasn't happening either. I was tied to a chair.

After all my training I still failed!

I heard someone breath behind me. I froze.

"Chloe?" Simon whispered.

"S-Simon?" I whispered back. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," he muttered. "Are you tied?"

"Y-yes, and since you're asking, I'm guessing you are too."

"Seems like it," Simon sighed. He leant his head back so I could see half of his face.

"W-who took us?" I asked.

"I don't know," Simon said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Simon tried to look fully at me.

"I-it's my fault. I wanted to go outside. I-If we d-didn't-"

"They would have got us another way," Simon cut in. "They wanted us and no matter what they would have got us."

"I guess," I muttered not believing it.

"Hey."

I looked at him.

"We're getting out of this," he smiled. "We always do."

"You have a plan?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed."

* * *

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Simons plan wasn't the best, but it was the only one we had. I pictured Liz with Eric. Chatting happily. I felt someone being pulled through. I focused on it. When I opened my eyes, Eric was in front of me.

"Oh no," he sighed and shook his head. "What _now_ darling?"

"Where's Liz?" I asked. "Never mind. We need you to get a message to Derek. Tell him…um…well, we don't know who took us…or where we are."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Fabulous. Anything else useful? How about I get Liz, we look around, see a few faces and then get back to Derek?"

"That just might work," I nodded, smiling slightly.

"In the mean time, don't get yourself killed darling," Eric winked. "You much more fun when you're hard to get."

"H-hey, you're with Liz," I reminded him.

"You know I'm kidding ya," he winked again then faded.

I told Simon what Eric was doing and Simon nodded saying it was a good plan.

* * *

Simon and I barely spoke. We just waited. I heard footsteps a few times. When I did, I frozen and felt Simon do the same. But they faded. Simon kept whispering from time to time. Probably a spell that might help us. Nothing worked so far.

I was listening to Simon's breathing when the door opened. I froze and looked up.

Rae.

I could just choke her.

I wanted to.

I would have.

"Rae," I sighed. "I should have known, you fat bitch."

Rae froze on the fat comment then moved so she was stood infront of me.

"You didn't remove my memory," she glared. "It failed. And I had to do this. I had to turn you in. THEY HAD MY MOM!"

"I don't give a flying fu-"

"Who is left?" Simon cut in. "We stopped the Edison group."

"Yeah, well, a few got out."

"How many?"

"Two people," Rae sighed. "They would only agree to give me my mom and leave me alone if I turned you in."

"Back stabber," I mumbled.

Behind me I heard Simon whisper. My hands came loose. A spell. I tensed.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but you have to know-"

I flew from my seat. My ankles were still tied together, so I flew and fell. I fell into Rae. I pinned her down with my arms. She grabbed hold of my upper arm. I screamed in pain when it started to burn. I fell back off her. She jumped up and edged forwards.

I rose my tied feet and bashed them into her stomach. She doubled over. I brought them up and bashed them on her back so she fell down. I quickly un-tied my feet. I untied Simon quickly too.

I pinned Rae down again before she could react. Simon got ahold of her hands. He whispered a spell and she fell limp. Knocked out.

"W-what do we do with her?" I asked.

"Leave her, I guess," Simon sighed. "I did another memory spell. Hopefully this one worked."

We edged our way to the door and went out. Outside was a dark hall. We quietly but quickly walked down. There were double doors a head of us. We both froze when we heard fighting. The doors banged out.

Derek froze when he saw us then ran at us. He picked me up in a hug and span me round. Then he hugged Simon.

"You're okay," Derek breathed.

"Eric tell you where we were?" Simon asked.

"Yeah. Got a note," Derek took our hands. "Time to leave."

* * *

We found Kit and Johnny. I didn't ask what they did with the remain Edison group, I already knew.

We got into the car and drove back home.

Simon and I told them what happened when we got back. Tori hugged me and said Rae was such a bitch, it shouldn't be possible.

We all sat around the kitchen, tired and finally, safe.

"So, we've been talking," Aunt Lauren smiled and looked at Kit then back at us. "And it's time we got back to normal. Well, as normal as we can be. You're going back to school."

"All of us?" Johnny grinned.

"Yes, even you Johnny. About time you finished school," Kit chuckled.

I smiled and jumped up. I pulled Tori to her feet and started dancing around. Everyone laughed and cheered. I laughed with them.

Weird how going to school sounded soo good.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**And I have news. This was the last chapter of this story.**

**But I am making a new story where everyone goes back to school. It will be called ''Back to normality, right?'' Please read it.  
**


	39. Author's Note :D

**Thank you for reading my story. I am super happy with all the reviews I got with this story. :D**

**Please start reading ''Back to Normality, right?''**

**Everyone goes back to school, including Johnny.**

**ONE AGAIN! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS. AND THE REVIES I GOT WHERE FABULOUS. I LOVE YOU GUYS :P**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY! I THOUGH I'D END IT BEFORE IT DRAGGED ON AND GOR BORING!**

**THANK YOU!  
**


End file.
